Hasta que los recuerdos se desvanezcan hiatus
by LenKiryuu
Summary: Con 18 años, Tony Stark comienza sus clases en MIT. Acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, se encuentra agobiado por Loki, un chico de primer año al cual no podría importarle menos su reputación y nombre. Tony no recuerda haber conocido a Loki en el pasado, y Loki sólo quiere dejarlo atrás y no volver a mencionarlo. Intrigado, Tony comenzará a buscar respuestas a su manera. AU.
1. Capítulo 1: Comencemos

Golpeó con rabia el despertador que emitía aquel molesto sonido. Si hubiese estado completamente despierto habría sido capaz de romperlo.

Notó que iba tarde y se maldijo por haber salido de fiesta la noche anterior. O por no tener un despertador que sonara más fuerte, no, eso en realidad no sería conveniente, odiaba los despertadores, ¿por qué no lo había despertado Jarvis? Cierto, no estaba en su casa, ¿dónde estaba? Ah, pero Jarvis estaba también en su teléfono, ¿dónde lo había dejado? Lo cierto era que la había pasado realmente bien es esa fiesta, arrepentirse de ella no parecía lo correcto.

-Tarde el primer día, ¿eh? –dijo mientras se deshacía de las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo y se estiraba- Creo que ya sé quién será el favorito del profesor.

¿Dónde estaba? En casa de alguno de sus amigos, ¿cierto? Estaba doce por ciento seguro de que así era.

Bajó las escaleras hasta su auto, su precioso auto, y se deslizó en el asiento delantero.

- _Es bueno volver a verlo, señor. La temperatura de hoy son veinte grados, con nubosidad parcial y cero por ciento de probabilidad de lluvia._ –dijo la británica voz dentro del vehículo.

-Jarv, ¿dónde estoy? -preguntó viéndose en el espejo retrovisor.

 _-En casa de la señorita Anders, me atrevería a decir, señor_. –respondió.

-Hmm. ¿Es ella quien estaba a mi lado en la cama?

- _Así parece, señor._

-Interesante saberlo.

Bueno, al menos sabía que no se había acostado con ella, al despertar tenía la mayor parte de su ropa puesta.

-Hey, Jarv, ¿sabes dónde dejé mi teléfono? –preguntó revisando bajo el asiento.

- _El GPS indica que sigue dentro de la casa, señor._

-Bien, bien. Es bueno saber que no lo han robado. –comentó saliendo del auto, dirigiéndose hacia el maletero.

Lo que sería una pena, pensó, era único en su clase, lo había diseñado él mismo.

Sacó de la parte trasera de su auto un bolso con ropa limpia, por supuesto, él era Tony Stark y Tony Stark siempre estaba preparado; nada lo tomaba por sorpresa. Tampoco se iba a permitir llegar en su primer día apestando a alcohol y sudor. Bajó de su vehículo, entrando nuevamente a la casa y _oh, ¡sorpresa!_ su teléfono estaba tirado encima de un sofá. Lo tomó y se dispuso a encontrar el cuarto de baño. Todas las casas tenían uno, ¿verdad?

Se dirigió hacia el baño con el propósito de darse una ducha, de todas formas ya iba tarde y tenía que sacarse el hedor a alcohol que lo rodeaba. Salió vestido con una polera de _Black Sabbath_ y jeans, listo para tomar su auto e iniciar la marcha hacia la universidad que quedaba más cerca de lo que él creía, pues se demoró menos en llegar de lo que esperaba, eso o fue el hecho de no mirar el indicador de velocidad mientras conducía el que le hizo despreciar la distancia recorrida.

Al llegar notó que había gente merodeando por los alrededores despreocupadamente. Bendijo la ceremonia de apertura que acababa de recordar, la misma que supuestamente debía presenciar y se encaminó hacia el auditorio que le correspondía según el horario que le habían entregado. Abrió la puerta con la fuerza justa caminando dentro del salón mientras le dedicaba un vistazo rápido a los puestos, buscando uno que estuviese desocupado. Encontró uno en la penúltima fila, bueno, por lo menos no tendría que sentarse adelante. Se acercó de manera despreocupada y depositó sus pertenencias sentándose tranquilamente, agradeciendo que el profesor aún no había llegado. Dándole una ojeada a su celular, notó que en realidad no había llegado tan tarde, lo que significaba que quizás sí había exagerado con el acelerador esta vez, o que quizás se había levantado más temprano de lo que creía, o quizás había encontrado un agujero de gusano, lo cual sería extremadamente genial. Hizo un recordatorio para buscar información sobre los agujeros de gusano más tarde.

Sin encontrar nada mejor que hacer, le dirigió una ojeada al chico que se encontraba sentado en el banco a su derecha, quien estaba concentrado haciendo algún tipo de boceto en su cuaderno.

-Hey. –le dedicó un saludo casual.

-Hola. –respondió sin levantar la mirada de su cuaderno. Tony lo encontró muy descortés de su parte, aunque, vamos, él tampoco era la persona más educada del mundo. Además, su descontento era más que nada porque era la primera vez que alguien lo ignoraba. ¡Por el amor al dios en el que no creía! Él era Tony Stark, _el Tony Stark._ ¿Quién se creía ese pelinegro para actuar como si no lo conociera? Bueno, quizás no lo hacía. Pero eso solo servía para herir más su ego.

Decidió dejar al chico tranquilo, muy concentrado debía estar para ignorarlo. _¿Cómo es que eso era posible?_ Quizás había tenido un mal día, quizás había llegado muy temprano y estaba molesto porque la bendecida excusa de ceremonia aún no iniciaba, lo que tendría sentido porque el chico miraba cada cinco minutos el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, o quizás estaba desesperado por ir al baño o… bueno, la razón no importaba realmente, no era su asunto. Volvió a sacar su celular y se puso a perder el tiempo con juegos sin sentido hasta que llegó el profesor, o lo que Tony asumía como profesor.

-Lo que sea que hayan aprendido en la escuela no sirve de nada. Buenos días, soy Nicholas Fury, su director y espero que no tenga que verlos más del tiempo necesario. –dijo antes de sentarse en su escritorio.

-Muy alentador. –murmuró Tony para sí mismo mientras bloqueaba su celular para guardarlo en su bolsillo, de todas formas le quedaba poca batería.

-Cuando diga su nombre vendrán a buscar su horario, ¿de acuerdo?

Fury, haciéndole todo el honor a su nombre, _apellido_ , comenzó a llamar por orden alfabético, empezando por la 'Z', Tony se preguntó qué pasaría por su mente al hacerle tomar esa decisión y notó que el chico a su lado aún no despegaba la mirada de su cuaderno.

Nombres iban y venían, alumnos iban desde y hacia su asiento. Tony se aburría. _Quizás todo habría sido mejor si hubiese llegado más tarde. De todos modos era su culpa por no haber revisado la hora antes de irse. Además, ¿por qué era necesaria una ceremonia? Ah, esas cosas pasaban cuando obtenías uno de los mejores resultados en el examen de ingreso, si es que no el mejor. Sin embargo, hubiese preferido haber pasado a beber un delicioso café, oh, acababa de recordar que no había tomado ninguno antes de irse de la casa de Andrews ¿Cómo pudo haber salido en la mañana sin haberse preparado un café? ¡No iba a soportarlo! En cuanto se fuese de este aburrido lugar se encargaría de satisfacer su déficit de cafeína._

-Anthony Stark.

Su monólogo interno fue interrumpido por una voz grave que se dirigía desde la parte frontal del auditorio. Le tomó un milisegundo darse cuenta de que era Fury quien le hablaba.

-Tony. –corrigió. Nadie, _nadie_ lo llamaba 'Anthony'.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio mientras cuestionaba la eficiencia del método para entregar los horarios de esta manera, era una grandísima pérdida de tiempo y estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero el parche plasmado en su cara lo hizo replanteárselo, no porque tuviese miedo, por supuesto que no sentía miedo; sino que no le parecía conveniente empezar por el pie izquierdo _u ojo_ , con el director. Tomó el horario antes de que Fury pudiese pasárselo, porque no le gustaba que _gente_ y volvió a su puesto mientras Fury decía otro nombre a sus espaldas.

Mientras caminaba hacia su asiento, notó cómo el chico que hasta hace unos segundos había estado dibujando levantaba la vista hacia su dirección, repitiendo el nombre en un susurro, como si le trajera recuerdos de antaño. Entrecerró los ojos con una expresión difícil de leer que Tony decidió etiquetar como _confusión_.

Se preguntó si alguna vez había visto esos ojos verdes que le observaban en ese momento, pero cuando se desviaron en dirección a quien decía su nombre y Tony se sentaba, decidió que no lo había visto jamás y que quizás su propio nombre le recordaba a otra persona. O quizás se había dado cuenta de quién era y la grandiosa oportunidad que había perdido al ignorarlo. Tony sintió pena por él, quizás le diera otra oportunidad para que el chico pudiese tener el privilegio de hablarle. Era una buena persona, después de todo.

El chico, al devolverse hacia su asiento, no le dirigió la mirada, estaba concentrado en mirar su colorido papel. Tony quiso saber si compartirían alguna clase.

-Loki Friggason… -repitió para sus adentros.

-Bienvenidos al Instituto de Tecnología de Massachuttes, señoritas y caballeros. Desde el día de hoy todos ustedes estarán trabajando para el bien de la nación. Para convertirla, en sus respectivas áreas, mejor y más avanzada que el resto del mundo. Desde el día de hoy pueden decir orgullosamente que son estudiantes de MIT y que si están aquí, es porque son de los mejores, eso puede ser confirmado gracias a sus resultados obtenidos en el examen de ingreso. Desde el día de hoy…

Tony supuso que el director Fury era un ex militar por la manera en la que daba su discurso. Su atención se desvió - _qué novedad_ \- hacia el chico que estaba evitando todo contacto visual. Tony sabía que el chico se había percatado de la mirada sobre él, pero que había decidido ignorarla, como si no fuera importante tener a _Tony Stark_ observándolo. Tony pudo sentir cómo el pelinegro volvía a herir su ego, pero su curiosidad aumentó.

-Pueden retirarse.

Bajando de la luna, Tony cayó en la realidad de que la campana había sonado y que era el momento de cubrir su necesidad de café. Al levantarse de su asiento, notó que el chico, _Loki_ , ya había desaparecido.

No le dio ni la menor importancia y salió del auditorio, fue recibido por un sinfín de áreas verdes y viento. Mucho viento. Comenzó a caminar sin cuidado alguno preguntándose si el lugar podía ser considerado una ciudad.

 _Probablemente._

-Hey, Jarv. –tomó su _Starkphone_ y lo llevó a su oreja, como si estuviese realizando una llamada. Tampoco quería que la gente se llevara la impresión de que estaba hablando solo, era algo que ellos no necesitan saber.

 _-¿Señor?_ –respondió.

-Cuéntame sobre agujeros de gusano.

 _-Un agujero de gusano es un túnel que conecta dos puntos del espacio-tiempo, o dos Universos paralelos. El túnel está en el hiperespacio, una dimensión producida por una distorsión del tiempo y la gravedad—_

-¿Alguna vez se ha demostrado su existencia?

- _Me temo que no, señor._

-Entonces, ¿no hay posibilidad de que me haya topado con uno esta mañana? –preguntó decepcionado.

- _Me atrevería a decir que no, señor. Sin embargo, le sugiero que le eche un vistazo al velocímetro de vez en cuando._

-Sí, sí. –dijo despreocupadamente. Era una pena no haberse encontrado con un agujero de gusano. _¿Qué tan genial habría sido eso?_ Oh, pero ¿qué tan genial sería poder viajar en el tiempo? ¿Y de una dimensión a otra? ¿Universos paralelos? Demonios, las posibilidades eran infinitas y Tony deseaba ser capaz de explorarlas todas.

-Oh, _Dios_ , ¿eso es un _Starbucks_? –dijo deteniéndose a medio camino, contemplando el logo que tan bien conocía.

- _Así parece, señor._

 _-_ ¡Dios bendiga el capitalismo! –dirigió sus manos al cielo mientras exclamaba exageradamente y se dirigía al lugar, aunque no era tan sorprendente; de todas formas solía haber un _Starbucks_ en cada esquina. -Esto sí _debería_ considerarse una ciudad.

Camino hasta él tranquilamente y esperó a que tomaran su pedido. La reacción del barista ante su nombre e imagen fue casi inmediata. _Así es como la gente debería estar cuando él aparecía._ Al menos ahora sí estaba seguro de que seguía en la tierra y ningún agujero de gusano lo había arrojado a una dimensión donde su nombre no producía impacto. _Gracias al cielo._ Ordenó un _Dark Roast Grande_ y esperó apoyado en la barra, divagando nuevamente sobre los agujeros. Sintió una voz llamando su nombre, recibió su café y le dio un sorbo, agradeciéndole a todo lo bueno poder cubrir su necesidad de cafeína.

Recorriendo con la vista el pequeño local, se topó con una cabellera negra que pudo fácilmente reconocer, era la misma que lo había estado ignorando hace unos momentos en el auditorio y, siendo la persona que era, se acercó caminando como si fuera dueño del maldito lugar, y depositó su trasero en el asiento frente a él.

Loki no levantó la mirada ni cuando sintió que movían el asiento frente a él ni cuando escuchó crujir la silla bajo el peso que se depositaba sobre ella, haciendo que el orgullo de Tony sufriera una vez más.

 _¿Quién se cree que es?_

Si ese chico creía que ignorar a Tony Stark era una buena idea, estaba realmente equivocado. Y Tony no iba a aceptarlo, así que habló.

-Tú eres Loki, ¿no?

La frase provocó una reacción en Loki, haciendo que éste levantara la mirada del libro que tan concentrado lo había mantenido y se la dirigiera a Tony. Una mirada confundida, como si hablarle fuera lo más imperdonable del _mundo_.

Antes de que pudiese saborear el triunfo de haber conseguido una interacción de su parte, Loki se apresuró a cerrar el libro de un golpe -que quizás tenía más fuerza de la necesaria-, llevándoselo al pecho mientras levantaba su café con la mano contraria, para luego ponerse de pie y comenzar a alejarse rápidamente del lugar. _Claro, con esas piernas debía ser casi imposible caminar lento_.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Decir que Tony estaba atónito era poco. Podía entender que la primera vez aquel chico se hubiese opuesto a saludarlo porque quizás se había puesto nervioso al verlo, _ésa era una reacción bastante normal. Es lo que pasa cuando tu apellido está escrito en tantos lugares_. Pero que cuando _él mismo_ se le había acercado y Loki se había ido completamente indignado al haber tenido que compartir un pequeño espacio con Tony como si éste tuviese algún tipo de enfermedad viral o como si fuera el ser más _desagradable_ del mundo – _cosa que no era cierta-_ era algo imperdonable. En serio, ¿quién se creía que era ese tal 'Loki'? Además, Tony ni siquiera lo recordaba. ¡Quizás ni siquiera se conocían! Y no era como si Tony fuese un experto en recordar rostros, o nombres, o personas en general, pero si él no recordaba a alguien, ese alguien _generalmente_ no tenía ningún problema en volver a presentarse. Y si _él_ no lo recordaba, ese alguien no tenía ningún derecho a actuar como si le hubiese hecho algo, porque si no lo recordaba no podían reclamárselo. Fin de la historia.

- _Señor, creo que su siguiente clase está a punto de comenzar. -_ fue interrumpido por una voz en su mano.

-Claro. Guíame, Jarv. –dijo bebiendo el último sorbo de café que le quedaba, no estaba realmente seguro de cuándo había empezado a beberlo.

oOo

-Buenas tardes, señores, señoritas. Me llaman Phillip Coulson, ustedes pueden llamarme 'Profesor Coulson' y los estaré acompañando este semestre y los que siguen en Cálculo. Tenemos bastante que ver, así que comenzaremos desde ahora mismo.

Tony podría haber dicho que la clase era aburrida, pero no era suficiente. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a ver cosas que ya sabía? Lo único que deseaba era poder salir del salón y comenzar a jugar en los laboratorios y talleres. La vida ya no era divertida desde que _Howard_ había decidido que Tony no debía entrar más al taller que estaba en casa, suerte para él que el _dueño de las empresas Stark_ no sabía de la existencia de Jarvis, eso sería a lo menos problemático. De todas formas puso su mejor cara de concentración mientras fingía tomar notas, _¿qué tan malo sería disgustarle a los profesores desde el primer día?_ Podría suponerse que bastante, así que optó por no hacerlo.

El resto de las clases fueron iguales y Tony se encontró a sí mismo en su auto rogándole a quien fuera que se le presentara un desafío mental pronto, ah, y que le dejaran meter su nariz dentro de los laboratorios, podía prometer no hacer explotar nada. O al menos intentarlo. O prometer que lo intentaría.

Antes de iniciar la marcha, vio a lo lejos a una figura esbelta y alta hablando con una chica rubia al menos veinte centímetros más baja que él y bufó para sí mismo.

-Hablando de desafíos mentales.

Inició la marcha dejando el establecimiento atrás, sabiendo que tendría que volver mañana, y el día siguiente, y el que venía después de, no, después de eso era sábado y no tenía que ir los sábados. A menos que quisiera intentar colarse dentro de algún laboratorio, pero estaba doce por ciento seguro de que eso sólo le traería problemas. Condujo sin ver el velocímetro muy para el descontento de Jarvis, espera, ¿Jarvis era capaz de sentir descontento? ¿O alegría? ¿Era Jarvis capaz de sentir lo que sea? Bueno, eso no era realmente importante, _¿o sí?_ Sean como sean los sentimientos de Jarvis, o la falta de ellos, luego de un rato llegó a la casa que no era realmente su casa, pero tenía que vivir ahí porque su casa estaba en Nueva York y, _duh_ , estaba muy lejos de MIT. Casa lejos significa tener que levantarse temprano y no, no le gustaba la idea. Y tampoco estaba de humor para subirse a un avión cada día. Estacionó el lujoso vehículo en el garaje y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-Jarvis, papá está de vuelta.

Porque no importaba que Jarvis estuviese siempre con él, parecía necesario saludarlo cada vez que entraba. Él mismo se había encargado de instalar el programa de J.A.R.V.I.S en toda la casa, dándole la facultad de controlarlo todo, tal como hubiese deseado en la antigua, al menos así no era tan solitario.

- _Es grato volver a verlo, señor._

Tony fue directamente hacia su refrigerador y sacó de él una soda, bebió un sorbo mientras se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba una de sus computadoras junto con un par de lápices o, como él lo llamaba, _su oficina._ Se sentó en la cómoda silla, dejó la lata sobre el escritorio y encendió la computadora.

-Jarv, busca información sobre Loki Friggason.

- _En seguida, señor._

Segundos después, su estéreo comenzó a sonar con la música que él tanto adoraba. Recostó la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, mirando hacia el techo pensando en cuánto tiempo podría durar el secreto que Jarvis era hasta que la británica voz le interrumpió:

- _Señor, me temo que he de informarle que no se encuentran registros sobre Loki Friggason._

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –comentó, incorporándose para quedar nuevamente sentado en la silla, observando fijamente la pantalla.

- _Lo que acaba de oír, señor. La única información a la que puedo acceder es su ficha de matrícula en MIT y a su dirección actual._

-¿Probaste con husmear en el registro nacional? –se dirigió a una cámara situada a su izquierda.

- _La señorita Potts me lo prohibió luego del último incidente, señor._

-Era de esperarse. –suspiró.- De todas formas, muéstrame esa ficha.

Se estiró y se puso de pie mientras el archivo se descargaba en su computadora. Apoyó las manos en el escritorio, quedando frente a la pantalla con las rodillas flexionadas y la espalda levemente arqueada. El monitor mostró la hoja de matrícula de Loki en el instituto y Tony se dirigió hacia la foto cuando habló, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Esto será interesante.


	2. Capítulo 2: Será divertido

-Tony, dudo que sea tan difícil encontrar a alguien que te odie. –suspiró.

Tony estaba seguro de que si apostaba a que él se encontraba apretando firmemente en el puente de su nariz, ganaría.

-Es bastante difícil, de hecho. -respondió tomando un lápiz y haciéndolo girar en su mano.

-Tony…

Ah, ¿cómo podía intentar engañarlo? Ni siquiera por teléfono era posible, ¿eh?

-Quizás no es tan difícil… -admitió derrotado mientras desviaba la mirada al techo y dejaba el lápiz sobre la mesa.

-¿Lo ves?

-Pero es distinto. –dijo convencido.

-Ah… -suspiró nuevamente.- ¿En qué sentido?

-Cuando una persona me odia -créeme, tengo bastante experiencia- suele decírmelo, ¿sabes? O al menos tener un motivo aparente para hacerlo.

-¿Estás diciendo que este chico…? –alargó la última sílaba.

-Loki. –dijo firmemente, sentándose derecho.

- _Loki_. –repitió.- ¿Que Loki te odia?

-Exactamente. –dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Dime, Tony, ¿has siquiera hablado con él?

-Ehm… No. –respondió mirando hacia el lado, como si él lo estuviese observando.

-Ahhh. –volvió a suspirar.

Tony sabía que Bruce estaba en ese momento con las gafas en una mano y el teléfono en la otra mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no colgarle. Pero eso no lo iba a detener, además, si le colgaba volvería a llamar. Y Bruce lo sabía, así que no valía la pena siquiera intentar terminar la llamada.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Este chico me ve como si tuviese una maldita enfermedad! ¡Y me ignora! ¡Me _ignora_ , Bruce! –dijo mientras se ponía de pie dramáticamente, alejándose del escritorio donde se encontraba.

-¿Quizás ni siquiera te conoce? –sugirió Bruce mientras se sentaba en un sillón para estar más cómodo, supuso que la conversación no terminaría pronto.

-¿¡Cómo no iba a hacerlo!?

Como si lo que Tony necesitara en ese momento fuera un golpe directo a su ego. No, muchas gracias. Realmente innecesario.

-¿Tal vez es extranjero? No puedes negar que tiene un nombre extraño. –sugirió.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera… -comenzó a caminar descuidadamente por la casa.

-¿Ya ves? –miró hacia arriba.

Bruce vislumbró la pequeña esperanza de que la conversación podría terminar ahí. Intentó agarrarse lo más fuerte que pudo al anhelo de poder seguir con su trabajo.

-Pero no tiene sentido. –respondió mirando ausentemente por la ventana.

Ah, era demasiado esperar una conversación corta. Sería mentir si Bruce dijera que no lo sabía. Después de todo, no conocía persona más obstinada que Tony.

-¿Qué cosa? –cerró los ojos.

-Cuando escuchó mi nombre, oye, no resoples que te estoy escuchando. –le reclamó antes de continuar:- Cuando escuchó mi nombre hizo una cara extraña y después no me volvió a mirar, ¿sabes? ¿Puedes creer que alguien haya hecho eso? Y después me lo encontré en una cafetería, me acerqué, le hablé y se _fue._ ¡Ni siquiera me respondió! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Entonces, ¿tu mayor problema es un chico que te ignora?

Tony pudo verlo arqueando una ceja.

-Pues… -guardó silencio al darse cuenta de que no podía negarlo ni afirmarlo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia, podía ser por su herido ego. Sí, era por su herido ego.

-Tony…

Tony pudo agregar otro exasperado suspiro a la colección que estaba creando a medida que la conversación avanzaba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con voz inocente.

-¿Tienes un sinfín de personas que, tristemente, estarían dispuestas a besar tus pies y te centras en un chico que, según tú, te odia e ignora descaradamente? –dijo con la voz un tono más agudo.- Tú sí que eres un caso. –cubrió sus ojos con su mano derecha.

-¿Estás diciendo que estoy siendo ridículo? –se detuvo.

-Estoy diciendo que estás exagerando _y siendo ridículo._

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, ah?

Tony estaba demandando una respuesta y Bruce se preguntó a sí mismo si su vida sería más fácil si hubiese decidido estudiar psicología, o psiquiatría, en ese caso.

-No lo sé. –hizo una pequeña pausa.- Quizás… Quizás podrías intentar preguntarle.

-¿Siquiera me has estado escuchando? –dijo levantando un poco la voz, mirando hacia el techo.

Bruce vio su error.

-Lo siento, Tony. Mis capacidades en relaciones interpersonales no son las más… _finas_ , por eso paso mis días encerrado en un laboratorio, y lo sabes.

Tony resopló. Pero no podía culpar a Bruce, en el fondo sabía que tenía que arreglar este asunto por sí mismo, aguarda, _¿"arreglar"?_ "Arreglar" sonaba como si le hubiese hecho algo realmente malo a Loki, pero en realidad ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez en su vida, ¿no? Y de todas formas, ¿por qué era tan importante que un tipo que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto lo odiara? No parecería de gran relevancia, pero, ¿quién demonios ser creía Loki que era para ignorarlo como si no fuese malditamente importante y conocido?

-Está bien, al menos pude decírselo a alguien. –comentó mirando hacia el piso.

-Al menos pudiste quejarte con alguien. –ofreció con una sonrisa.

-Es lo mismo. –sonrió.

-Pero, en serio, quizás estás malinterpretando las cosas. Y de verdad lo siento, no sé cómo ayudarte y debo irme.

-Okay, gracias de todas formas, Brucie.

-Por favor, para ya con lo de ''Brucie''.

-Sí… eso no va a pasar.

La imagen mental de Bruce rodando los ojos de manera exagerada se quedó plasmada en la mente de Tony aun después de que su amigo le había colgado el teléfono.

Lanzó suavemente el celular al sofá -pues había llegado a la sala de estar- para luego lanzarse a él, causando que el cuero resonara ante su peso.

-Dum-E, tráeme un vaso de whiskey. –dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y encendía la televisión.

El robot, que había sido creado años atrás en el taller de su padre, se acercó a la barra que Tony tenía en la sala de estar y sacó una botella de whiskey escocés, intentando cumplir la orden que se le había dado. Tony se sobresaltó con el ruido que hizo la botella al estrellarse contra el piso y despedazarse, un fuerte hedor a alcohol comenzó a invadir el lugar y Tony maldijo sonoramente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Cada vez estás más cerca de ser donado a una universidad pública. ¿Sabes? ¡Eres un desastre!

Dum-E encogió su garra y la bajó, como si estuviese mostrando arrepentimiento. Tony suspiró.

-Trae la mopa, anda.

Después de limpiar las mil piezas de vidrio desparramadas por el piso, de secar el desperdiciado alcohol y haberle puesto un cono de papel con la palabra 'Burro' a Dum-E, Tony se encontró otra vez cómodamente recostado sobre el sofá de cuero con un vaso de whiskey de una botella recién abierta, buscando algo interesante de ver en la televisión, ¿de qué servía tener tantos canales si no había nada interesante en ellos?

Con el paso de al menos dos semanas desde el inicio de las clases Tony había aprendido dos cosas:

Uno. No poder entrar a los laboratorios ni a los talleres apestaba.

Dos. No compartía ninguna clase con Loki y eso lo hacía todo más aburrido.

Hablando del demonio, Tony se le había intentado acercar por simple y mera curiosidad, con la intención de preguntarle qué carajos le había hecho y por qué jodido motivo huía cada vez que lo veía, pero Loki solo hacía eso: _huir_. Ah, y lanzarse miradas feas y llenas de odio, no se podían olvidar las miradas feas y llenas de odio.

Incluso había intentado acorralarlo – _Dios, acorralar sonaba tan mal-_ en algún lugar donde Loki no pudiese salir corriendo, pero el chico era como un maldito gato y se iba con una astucia impresionante antes de siquiera poder hablarle. Gato mágico, sí, como esos que tenían las brujas, un gato negro con ojos verdes, _-¡Ja, tal como el de las brujas!-_ que podía arrastrarte al mismísimo infierno con un sencillo movimiento de orejas.

-Jarv, ¿tienes algún registro en tu memoria acerca de Loki? –Tony preguntó mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, mirando hacia el techo.

- _Me sorprende que haya esperado tanto tiempo para preguntármelo. Sin embargo, me temo que he de responderle que no, señor._

Tony bufó, ignorando el hecho de que Jarvis lo acababa de llamar lento.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te programé? –cuestionó después de apagar la televisión.

- _Hace unos tres años, señor._

-¿Tienes un registro de todas las personas que he conocido? –preguntó mientras veía flotar el hielo en su vaso.

- _Así diría, señor._

-Entonces, ¿por qué me odiaría un chico que conocí antes de los quince? –le dio un sorbo a su whiskey.

- _No lo sé, señor._

-Por supuesto que no lo sabes, ¿cómo podrías saber algo que yo no? –comentó sonriéndole a una de las cámaras.

- _¿Cuál es su número de seguridad, señor?_

-Touché. –apuntó hacia una de las cámaras.- Creo que debo reprogramarte, tus niveles de sarcasmo están por sobre lo aceptable.

- _¿Está molesto porque el alumno ha superado al maestro, señor?_

-Cállate y ordena algo para comer. –volvió a encender la televisión.

- _Como usted desee, señor._

Cosas maravillosas ocurrían cuando tu nombre era Tony Stark, como que en menos de media hora tu comedor podía estar repleto de comida deliciosa y lista para servirse sin importar que fuese domingo pasado de la hora de cierre de la mayoría de los locales. Tony sacó un trozo de pizza y se maravilló con el queso extra mientras abría una lata de cerveza fría –la había traído él mismo, no quería una cerveza revuelta, muchas gracias- y se reía con un programa de concursos japonés.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada, señor Stark.

-¡Oh! ¡Hey, Pepp! –respondió mientras un hilo de queso colgaba por su mentón, lo limpió rápidamente con una servilleta y le dio un sorbo a su lata de cerveza.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, no tengo. –dijo sentándose en la silla frente a Tony.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Jarvis, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Pepper vendría? –miró fijamente a una de las cámaras.

- _Sí lo hice, señor. Usted simplemente no me escuchó._

-Ah… ¿lo siento? –limpió sus dedos con la servilleta.

-¿No es un poco temprano aún para estar bebiendo? –preguntó observando con poca felicidad a la lata que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Temprano? ¡Es el momento correcto en alguna parte del mundo!

-Tony, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dispara. –dio otro sorbo.

-¿Hace cuánto empezaste las clases? –entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Un año?

-Difícilmente. –respondió seriamente.- Dos semanas.

-Se siente igual. –dio un mordisco a un nuevo trozo de pizza.

-Tony.

Tragó. No le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando esa conversación. ¿Por qué no escuchó a Jarvis? Habría tenido tiempo de escapar. O de ocultarse. O de fingir su muerte.

-Pepp. –dijo con la misma seriedad.

-¿Sabes cuántos días has llegado tarde? –lo miró acusatoriamente.

-¿Tres?

-Cinco. De hecho, el primer día también llegaste tarde, así que son seis. De ocho.

Pepper puso su codo derecho en la mesa y apoyó su rostro en su palma.

-Gracias por arrojarme a las vías del tren, Jarvis. –lanzó una mirada a una cámara situada a su izquierda.

- _Solo intentaba ayudar, señor._

-Tony, te mudaste a este lugar con el propósito de no tener que levantarte tan temprano; para no llegar tarde, ¿recuerdas? Pues eso es exactamente lo que no has estado haciendo.

-Tampoco he llegado tan tarde, eh. –intentó.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto. –le dirigió la mirada.

-Vamos, Pepper, las cosas no van a cambiar mágicamente si empiezo a llegar temprano a las clases, además, ¿sabes una cosa? Me aburro al ir, las clases no me estimulan, son cosas que ya conozco. ¿Te recuerdo que ya creé un robot? Inútil y molesto, sí, pero lo hice _yo_. ¡Ah! ¿Y qué hay de Jarvis? Sabes que también lo diseñé yo, ¿no? Quiero poder entrometerme en los talleres y laboratorios, poder experimentar e inventar más cosas. La única razón por la que estoy yendo es porque _Howard Stark_ quiere un pedazo de cartón para lucirse y regodearse frente a sus colegas de lo inteligente que es su _hijo_ , -pronunció esa palabra con cierto desdén.- aunque no me deja entrar a su taller, ni ha llamado para saber cómo estoy y ni siquiera me reconoce como su maldito _hijo_ más que para quedar bien frente a la prensa. ¿Cómo quieres que me levante cada día y vaya a un lugar al que no me interesa con personas que no me causan nada?

-¿Quizás porque es tu deber como futuro dueño de la empresa? –sugirió.

-Pepp, ya soy un adulto, ¿por qué no puedes tratarme como uno y dejarme elegir mi propio camino?

-¿De verdad quieres que te trate como un adulto? –lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí. –respondió seguro, sosteniendo la mirada.

-Entonces actúa como uno. ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres un adulto, uno responsable, cuando ni siquiera puedes llegar a tus clases a tiempo?

-Suenas como un profesor regañando a un estudiante problemático. –refunfuñó.

 _-Estás_ actuando como un estudiante problemático. –frunció el ceño.

Al escuchar eso, Tony bufó y rodó los ojos. ¿Era muy tarde para intentar huir? ¿Y si fingía que se estaba ahogando con un trozo de pizza? Quizás tendría suerte.

-Mira, sé que no quieres ir—

-¡Quiero entrar en un maldito laboratorio! –se quejó como _todo un adulto._

Pepper suspiró, preguntándose cuándo podría tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones.

-Lo sé, _estudiante problema_. Pero necesitas comportante como un adulto, ya que eres _uno,_ y esperar hasta que se te sea posible hacerlo. Ahora, estaba pensando que quizás podrías mudarte a un lugar más cercano al instituto.

-¿Y dejar el hogar, dulce hogar?

-Entonces llega temprano a clases. –le advirtió.- Tony, una vez más y te juro que comenzaré a buscar otro lugar. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, profesora. –le guiñó el ojo derecho. Pepper desvió la mirada.- Lo intentaré.

-Más te vale.

Hubo un corto silencio, en el que Tony se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer esta clase de trato, _no, llegar tarde el 80% de los días no contaba_ ; Pepper se preguntaba por qué no podía estar en ese momento relajándose en un spa cinco estrellas.

-Eso sería todo, señor Stark. –dijo, retornando su compostura.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Potts. –respondió mientras Pepper se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la salida.

oOo

Tony sabía que las advertencias de Pepper no debían tomarse a la ligera, así que se propuso a sí mismo levantarse a una hora prudente y sensata para llegar justo a la hora.

Efectivamente, llegó cinco minutos antes de que el profesor e incluso tuvo tiempo para intercambiar una insignificante conversación con la persona que estaba sentada a su lado, _¿'Victor', se llamaba?,_ y se había asegurado de sacar su cuaderno y un lápiz ¿Quién era un adulto responsable ahora, ah? Ignorando el hecho de que se puso a hacer garabatos sin mayor sentido en el papel, él lo era.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo su _gran_ esfuerzo, el resultado fue el mismo de las clases anteriores: Tony ponía su mejor cara de concentración mientras su mente viajaba por diferentes lugares y escenarios. Bueno, al menos era capaz de responder cuando le preguntaban algo, aunque eso sólo aumentaba su hipótesis de que no necesitaba estar ahí en ese momento; quizás debió haberse matriculado un par de años atrás, así habría llegado sin mayor conocimiento y podría interesante de verdad en las clases, porque si había algo que Tony anhelara y deseara era eso: conocimiento. Saber cada vez más cosas, hacerse mil preguntas y que, a medida que llegaban respuestas, se sumaran más interrogantes. ¿Eso no era lo que decían los filósofos? ¿Y si se dedicaba a tomar cursos de filosofía? No, a él le gustaban verdades concretas.

Cuando notó que se había desconectado totalmente de la clase ya era demasiado tarde y ésta se daba por terminada, maldijo desde sus adentros su incapacidad de concentración en cosas que carecían de interés para él, eso les pasaba a todas las personas, ¿no? Pero él no era ' _todas las personas'_ y le molestaba estar sintiéndose como tal.

-Jay, ¿qué tenemos ahora? –preguntó mientras caminaba vagamente por el campus, observando a la gente que se dedicaba a disfrutar el verde pasto.

- _Señor, su siguiente clase es Cálculo con el profesor Coulson._

-Uhm… -Murmuró mientras veía la hora, aún quedaban algunos minutos antes de que iniciara la clase, podría tomarse un delicioso café antes de iniciar, ¿no?

Mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia el salón se reprochó no haberse dado cuenta de que el tiempo no le alcanzaría para tomarse ese café. Iba quince minutos tarde y sabía que Coulson querría decirle algo, pues no había mostrado mayor interés en sus clases. _Nada personal, en todo caso._

Al abrir la puerta del salón e interrumpir a Coulson en la explicación sobre integrales -¡Qué divertido!-, Tony tenía todos los ojos sobre sí, -no era como si le molestara, de todas formas.- Coulson lo miró con sorpresa, Tony acertó al pensar que Coulson había asumido que él no iría a esa clase.

-Oh, señor Stark, es un honor saber que ha bajado a acompañarnos.

-Lo siento, tuve un problema con el café. –se excusó, buscando un asiento con la mirada.

-¿Le importaría pasar por mi escritorio?

Bueno, quizás no todo salía como uno lo planeaba.

 _Mierda._

-Claro.

Se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir que Coulson tenía un par de hojas con ejercicios bastante largos sobre su escritorio, _supuse que esto ya sabrías cómo hacerlos_ , le había dicho después de que Tony los había tomado de la mesa. Tony se lo agradeció y se fue a sentar a su puesto, que por lo menos se encontraba bastante atrás. Se mantuvo ocupado por el resto de la clase, resolviendo los ejercicios concentradamente, sin sentir las miradas que se paseaban de vez en cuando sobre sí; Tony se vio bastante conforme con este sistema.

Al finalizar la clase, Tony estaba a punto de terminar un ejercicio, así que se quedó sentado hasta que dio con el resultado. Cuando levantó la mirada, notó que era el único alumno que quedaba en el salón. Se puso de pie y le entregó las hojas llenas de anotaciones y cálculos al profesor, que las observó detenidamente antes de decir:

-Impresionante.

-Me gustaron bastante. –dijo sonriendo.- ¿De qué libro los sacó? –preguntó curiosamente, podría perfectamente dedicarse a resolver más ejercicios de ese tipo.

-Yo los hice. –sonrió ante el cumplido.

Tony decidió nunca más subestimar a Coulson.

Era una sabia decisión.

Saliendo del salón, con el acuerdo de seguir con este sistema de ejercicios en clase, Tony sintió su estómago rugir y tomó la resolución de ir a la cafetería a comprar su almuerzo, pues no sentía ganas de ir a comer fuera. Quizás después podría relajarse acostado en el paso, hablando con la voz en su teléfono, investigando a cierto profesor.

Con una hamburguesa en su bandeja, se dedicó a buscar una mesa donde sentarse como un estudiante cualquiera, vio una relativamente vacía, había un solo estudiante en ella que había olvidado su almuerzo en la mesa y estaba concentrado leyendo un libro.

Recordó lo que Bruce le había dicho, no los ataques a su ego, sino su _quizás deberías preguntarle_ , así que se acercó rápidamente y, como se había aburrido de intentar conseguir algo sutilmente, golpeó su bandeja contra la mesa, causando un estruendo necesario para sacar de su trance lector a Loki, quien lo miró atónito y antes de que pudiese siquiera emitir un sonido, Tony le soltó:

-Habla, ¿qué te hice?

-¿Disculpa?

La confusión de Loki se veía plasmada en su expresión, Tony pensó que no le había oído o no había entendido la pregunta, así que volvió a preguntar, manteniendo el contacto visual:

-¿Qué mierda te hice? ¿Por qué me odias?

Hubo un momento en el que sólo se oían los ruidos ambientales, Tony supuso que Loki estaba pensando en una respuesta coherente.

-Lo siento, pero, _¿quién_ _eres_? –entrecerró los ojos.

 _¿Qué?_

De todas las respuestas que Tony pudo imaginar, ésa era la que menos esperaba. Estaba _estupefacto_. ¿Cómo alguien podía preguntarle quién era? ¿Cómo podía haber una persona que no supiera sobre su existencia?

-Uhm… ¿Tony Stark? –dijo confuso. Las cejas de Loki se juntaron.- ¿Has estado toda tu vida viviendo en un iglú?

-¿Qué?

-Es la única opción que se me ocurre, no te ves como una persona del desierto. –dijo refiriéndose a la pálida piel del pelinegro.

-Lo siento, la verdad es que no entiendo de qué estás hablando.

Tony estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por una vibración que relacionó correctamente con un teléfono, escuchó un ' _permiso'_ de Loki y se dio por terminada la conversación.

-¿Diga? ¡Oh, Sigyn! –su rostro se iluminó como por arte de magia.- ¿Cómo estás, querida?

Se puso de pie, guardó su libro en su mochila, tomó la bandeja y se dirigió hacia la salida con un paso ágil, hablando por teléfono animadamente.

Al menos había conseguido interacción, lo que podría considerarse como un triunfo si no fuera porque ¡Loki le había dicho que no sabía quién era _y_ lo había dejado solo, _otra vez_!

Su pobre ego y él se retiraron derrotados del lugar sin haber terminado su hamburguesa y se dirigió al exterior; era un excelente momento para dedicarse a vaguear en el pasto y hablar con su celular. Sí, perfecto, por más extraño que sonara. Se recostó sobre el pasto, buscando cosas sin sentido en internet, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Las cosas han estado un poco difíciles.

Volvió el rostro hacia donde se originaba la voz y reconoció en la banca que había estado vacía momentos antes al pelinegro que aún seguía hablando por teléfono, Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado hablando por teléfono?

-¿Irme? No, no suena una buena idea.

¿Y de dónde iba a irse? No que a Tony le importara.

Pensó en irse del lugar, para darle privacidad a Loki y que hablara tranquilo, pero para hacer eso tendría que ponerse de pie, lo que posiblemente llamaría su atención y terminaría pensando que lo estaba espiando o algo así, además, él había llegado primero, ¿por qué debería irse? Y no era como si estuviese realmente prestando atención a la conversación que Loki estaba teniendo. No era ninguna clase de acosador, ni mucho menos.

-Es sólo que te extraño mucho.

No, por supuesto que no estaba escuchando la conversación, ¿con quién estaría hablando de todas formas? ¿Con la misma chica? Bueno, le había dicho que la extrañaba mucho, así que quizás era su novia, pero, ¿qué iba a saber él si no estaba escuchando la conversación?

-Me gustaría que hubieses podido permanecer aquí.

Yup, sonaba como una novia, o sonaría como una novia si Tony estuviese escuchando la conversación.

-Sí, creo que tendré que buscar a alguien.

 _¿Buscar a alguien?_

-Aunque preferiría que no. –se llevó la mano izquierda al cuello.

 _¿Entonces por qué lo iba a hacer?_

-Ya te lo dije, Sigyn, no quiero irme. Sabes por qué.

Loki se volteó por un momento, si Tony no hubiese sido lo suficiente rápido para volver a recostarse sobre el pasto, estaba seguro de que lo habría visto. ¿Quién le creería si dijera que no lo estaba espiando? Claro que no era el caso, definitivamente no lo estaba haciendo, ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención a la conversación que Loki estaba teniendo con _Sigyn_. Él estaba tranquilamente acostado sobre el pasto, viendo las flores.

-Jarvis, ¿podrías darme información acerca de esta belleza? –susurró con una flor en su mano y le sacó una foto.

- _Por supuesto, señor. Se trata de Campanula rotundifolia, es comúnmente vista en diferentes lugares de Estados Unidos debido a su fácil mantención y—_

-¿Sabes? Mejor no, no me dejas escuchar.

 _-Como usted desee, señor._

Si Jarvis estuviese capacitador para suspirar, lo habría hecho y si además tuviese un cuerpo probablemente habría rodado los ojos.

Tony se sentó en el pasto, centrando su atención en Loki, quien se encontraba nuevamente mirando hacia el lado contrario, dándole la espalda, callado.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –respondió a la voz que le estaba hablando.- Tendré que intentarlo. –suspiró.- Ten una buena tarde, querida.

Al ver que Loki bajaba el brazo con el que había estado sosteniendo el celular en su oreja, Tony supuso que la llamada había terminado. Loki bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia el piso; si estaba con los ojos cerrados o abiertos, Tony no lo sabía –ni lo supo en toda la conversación-. Murmuró algo que Tony no alcanzó a escuchar, se puso de pie y se alejó lentamente del lugar, dejando a un confundido y curioso chico atrás.

oOo

Tony se encontraba con la espalda recostada sobre su cama, observando fijamente la pantalla de su celular. En él había una foto reciente de un cartel que había captado su atención. Al principio había pensado en llevárselo, pero se dio cuenta de que sacarle una foto era la mejor opción.

-"Se busca compañero de piso tranquilo y colaborador, departamento cómodo y amplio, dos habitaciones, un baño completo. Comedor y sala de estar espaciosa. Cuenta, además, con un balcón. Cualquier duda, se ruega consultar al número…" –leyó en voz alta.- Jarvis, ¿no crees que es hora de una mudanza?

 _-No creo que sea una muy buena idea, señor._

-Vamos, -respondió con una amplia sonrisa- será divertido.


	3. Capítulo 3: No hay lugar como--

Loki quiso tirarse de un puente.

¡Por supuesto que iba a tomárselo personal! ¿Cómo es que Loki no pudo ver estas consecuencias?

La expresión que había hecho al encontrarse con alguien que no conociera su nombre había sido más que extraordinaria y la recordaría como un triunfo para siempre, ciertamente. Aunque ahora mismo se cuestionaba su sanidad, ¿había valido la pena, realmente? ¿¡Cómo iba a valer la pena si traía _esto_ como resultado!?

¡Obviamente el ser más arrogante sobre la tierra querría hacer que todas las personas supieran su nombre y lo que él conllevaba!, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido que se le intentaría arrojar encima hasta que supiese, incluso, su grupo sanguíneo? ¡Todo habría ido más sencillo si hubiese seguido ignorándolo o yéndose cada vez que trataba de acercársele! Pero no, tenía que usar su _brillante_ mente para responder y lanzarse a la boca del león. Además, seguir _huyendo_ hubiese parecido miedo y no había forma en la que Loki pudiese tenerle miedo, sólo no quería volver a su rostro nunca más en la vida, de ser posible. ¡Y ahora no sólo tenía que ver su cara, sino que estaba en su cocina! ¡Menudo suplicio!

-¿Ruego me disculpes? –preguntó atónito, aunque con una máscara de indiferencia, esperando que todo fuese una broma, una de muy mal gusto, por cierto. Y había que creerle, pues él sabía de bromas.

-Vi tu anuncio. –repitió.

-¿Mi anuncio? ¿Y qué hay con eso?

Tony se preguntó si quizás Loki no entendía bien el español.

-Que, uhm, según tu anuncio estás buscando un compañero, ¿no? ¡Pues soy quien estabas buscando! –sonrió.

Loki se cuestionó qué clase de horrores le había hecho a los dioses para ser merecedor de tal castigo.

-Estoy más que seguro de que _tú_ no necesitas un lugar donde vivir. –se apresuró a decir.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? –enarcó una ceja.

-Estoy seguro. –respondió con firmeza.

Estaba buscando con desesperación una razón válida y coherente para poder afirmar que se trataba de un cruel y despreciable chiste para ofenderlo. De todas formas estaba en todo su derecho de negarse, ¿por qué iba de aceptar?

-Pues estás equivocado. –respondió Tony mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué debería aceptar? –pregunto sin parpadear. Hacerlo sería admitir derrota.

Tony comenzaba a dudar, ¿realmente este chico no lo conocía? Parecía más que dispuesto a echarlo de patitas a la calle, podía ver el odio reflejado en su mirada y la sorpresa que le había causado verlo aparecer en la puerta no había pasado desapercibida, eh, incluso se mantuvo hasta que ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. Quizás ahora estaba mostrando un semblante blanco e inexpresivo, pero Tony sabía identificar cuando no lo querían presente.

-No veo otras personas queriendo vivir aquí. –Tony dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Loki sabía que tenía razón. Aunque era, quizás, una cuestión de tiempo antes que alguien viera su anuncio y se interesara. Sin embargo, también sabía que, al haber ya iniciado las clases, muchas personas se encontrarían viviendo cómodamente en un lugar que les fuese conveniente y que la probabilidad de que alguien llamase a su puerta era más que baja, a pesar de lo bello que era el departamento. Aparte se encontraba casi en la fecha límite del pago de renta y era prácticamente imposible que pudiese pagarlo por su cuenta. ¿Por qué Sigyn había tenido que irse tan repentinamente?

-¿Entonces…? –Tony preguntó.

¿Realmente sería necesario firmar un trato con el demonio?

Loki suspiró, aceptando el hecho de que no tenía otra opción, por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, la verdad era simple.

-Está bien. –dijo sabiendo que para él, no lo estaba. Pero si la vida se ponía en su contra, Loki ciertamente iba a sobrevivir.

Fue en ese momento donde Tony tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa victoriosa que amenazaba salir por las comisuras de sus labios. La mantuvo dentro de sí hasta que salió por la puerta del que sería su nuevo lugar para vivir. Una vez fuera, sonrió de tal manera que cualquier persona que lo viese pensaría que se había vuelto loco.

Y quizá así había sido.

* * *

-Tiene acento británico. –comentó mientras jugaba con el desatornillador en sus manos.

-¿Quién lo tiene? –preguntó despreocupadamente, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

-Loki.

Bruce levantó la vista de su cuaderno. Olvidando por completo las ecuaciones que intentaba resolver.

-¿Volvemos al mismo tema?

-Sólo quería comentarlo.

-Uh, está bien. –dijo confundido. Estuvo a punto de volver a concentrarse en sus ecuaciones cuando Tony volvió a hablar.

-Dijo que no sabía quién era. –comentó con voz monótona.

Bruce debió haber sabido que desde el momento en el que lo mencionó no iba a dejar de hablar del tema. Era demasiado esperar volver a la paz para terminar sus malditas ecuaciones.

-Hm, ¿en serio? –preguntó mirando los números escritos en el papel.

-Sí.

-Oh.

A Tony le comenzó a molestar la indiferencia con la que Bruce le estaba respondiendo, ¿no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era todo el asunto?

-¿Puedes creer que haya dicho eso?

-Terrible… -comentó en un susurro. Tony lo miró perplejo, el destornillador olvidado en la mesa.- ¿Qué? Tony, en serio. Tienes un montón de gente que se desmaya al verte pasar y tu mayor problema es un chico al que no le interesas, ¿por qué le das tanta relevancia?

-Pero… uhm…

Tony soltó un suspiro.

-Mira, -continuó Bruce.- sé que es algo nuevo para ti que una persona no quiera llevarte a la cama en cuanto te ve o algo así, pero estás olvidando que hay gente más allá de eso. Dime, ¿sabes cuántas personas hay ahí afuera que no conocen a los hijos de Steve Jobs?

-No puedes estar comparando a las Industrias Stark con Apple.

-Quizás Loki tiene un iPhone. –Bruce sugirió.- Hay gente que los prefiere.

-Lo sé. –bufó. Por lo menos tenía a Bruce para mantener los pies sobre la tierra, o al menos no tan lejanos a ella.

-Me alegra. –volvió al cuaderno, preguntándose si quizá había anotado mal el ejercicio, no podía ser tan difícil.

Tony se levantó de la mesa de trabajo y se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador que se encontraba en el taller de Bruce. Sacó una soda y se dedicó a pasearse tranquilamente por el lugar. La verdad es que era muchísimo más pequeño que el suyo, bueno, el de Howard. Pero desde que Howard le había prohibido entrar porque le desordenaba las cosas y le ocupaba los materiales que él tenía predestinados para otros asuntos –lo que no tenía sentido alguno, porque perfectamente podría haberlos vuelto a comprar, ¡Demonios, si tenía el dinero para comprar las reservas mismas! Además, cuando Tony comenzó a comprar sus propios materiales para trabajar, Howard seguía prohibiéndole la entrada. Tony había tenido suerte cuando Howard se fue de casa por alrededor de un mes y puso manos a la obra con los planos que había diseñado tiempo atrás, creando a Dum-E. Después de eso se dio cuenta de que debió haber pasado más tiempo con el diseño del software.- bueno, después de que le prohibieran la entrada Tony había comenzado a frecuentar la casa de Bruce, buscando una manera de poder descargar toda esa frustración. Y no era que a Bruce le molestara su compañía, es más, le agradaba compartir tiempo con él, por algo era amigos desde primero de secundaria, solían pasar bastante tiempo juntos, haciendo tareas, proyectos o simplemente jugando con ciencia. A Tony le gustaba autodenominarse como _Hermanos de Ciencia,_ lo cual le producía sentimientos encontrados a Bruce pero lo aceptaba de todas formas. Parecía que Tony disfrutaba de inventar apodos, ¿y quién era él para negarle una parte de la felicidad? A decir verdad, Bruce era una de las personas que más conocía a Tony, y todos a su alrededor lo sabían. Es por eso que cuando Tony había mencionado el nombre de ese chico le habían nacido ciertas dudas y, ahora que se encontraba paseándose por la casa observando todo lo que ya conocía, le estaba seguro de que _algo_ estaba pasando.

-Tony, ¿por qué te obsesiona tanto un chico que acabas de conocer y al cual no le importas? –Bruce preguntó observándolo fijamente desde el escritorio en el que se encontraba, ecuaciones completamente olvidadas.

-¿No habíamos dejado ya el tema? –preguntó Tony volteándose.

-Es dolorosamente obvio lo mucho que te molesta el asunto. No has intentado desarmar nada aún. –comentó sacándose las gafas y dejándolas encima de la mesa.

-Es más que eso, Bruce. –bebió un trago de su soda antes de continuar.- Tengo la sensación de que lo conozco de alguna parte. No que lo recuerde, pero pareciera que me conoce.

-Se lo preguntaste, ¿no? –Tony asintió. No era suficiente para llegar a una conclusión.- ¿Qué le preguntaste exactamente?

-Le pedí sutilmente que me dijera por qué razón o motivo se dirigía a mí con desprecio. –dijo con voz suave e inocente.

Bruce conocía a Tony lo suficiente como para saber que ése no era el asunto. Suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía tener más tacto al referirse a alguien?

-Claro. –con el codo en la mesa, apoyó su mejilla en la palma derecha, levantando las cejas.- Entonces, te acercaste y _demandaste_ que te dijera por qué _te odiaba._

Tony sonrió, apuntando a Bruce con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, confirmando sus sospechas. Bruce apoyó su frente en la palma de su mano.

-Y te dijo que no te conocía. –comentó sin moverse.

-Exacto. –confirmó Tony, sentándose frente a Bruce.- Aunque podría estar mintiendo.

Bruce se arrepentía de haber vuelto al tema. Ah, ¿por qué no podía intentar resolver ecuaciones -quizás- mal planteadas en paz?

-¿Por qué mentiría? –preguntó Bruce, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-No lo sé. –se encogió de hombros.- De todas formas no importa.

Tony estaba intentando contener la sonrisa juguetona que esperaba por salir. Bruce lo notó y, sabiendo que era una especie de carnada para hacer que se interesara, la mordió:

-¿Por qué no importa? –preguntó con la esperanza de que la respuesta no significaría un montón de problemas para Tony.

-Estoy… uh, viviendo con él. Corrección, _estaré_ viviendo con él. –Tony soltó antes de volver a dar un trago.

-¿¡Tú qué!? –Bruce abrió los ojos como platos. Eso no era lo que estaba esperando.

-Bueno… él estaba buscando un compañero para sobrellevar los gastos de su departamento, ¿cómo podría _yo_ dejar solo a alguien que necesita mi ayuda? –preguntó un tono de voz dulce.- Además, Pepper me dijo que sería mejor si me moviera a un lugar más cercano a M.I.T y justo da la casualidad de que el departamento está más cerca.

-¿Y ahora eres un filántropo, o qué? –preguntó mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro.

-Siempre he sido una buena persona. –sonrió inocentemente.

Bruce lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Tony supo que Bruce no le creía esa excusa. ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

-La verdad es que quiero, uh, -hizo una pausa.- averiguar cosas. Por ciencia.

-¿Encuentras alguien a quien no le agradas y lo primero que se te ocurre es ir a vivir con él? ¡¿Es en serio!? –apretó el puente de su nariz.

-Uh… ¿sí? –respondió mirándolo fijamente.

-Eres tan obstinado. ¿Por qué soy tu amigo? –preguntó negando con la cabeza.

-¿Porque soy genial? –le ofreció una sonrisa de lado a Bruce.

Bruce le sonrió de vuelta, apiadándose de su pobre alma.

-Esto te va a explotar en la cara tarde o temprano. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Nah. –comentó casualmente.- Lo tendré bajo control.

-Solo ten cuidado con lo que haces, Tony. –frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación.

-Sí, sí. –respondió moviendo la mano izquierda en un intento de restarle importancia al tema. Miró concentradamente el cuaderno de Bruce antes de decir:- Esa no tiene solución.

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo dándole una mirada a la hoja.- ¿La habré anotado mal? –preguntó, antes de tomar sus anteojos. –Quizás deba cambiarlos.

-Pudieron haberla puesto sin solución a propósito, así quien la hiciera tendría que borrarla mil veces pensando que estaba haciendo algo mal. Tienes suerte de tenerme. –apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-Woah, Tony. Ten cuidado, tu ego y tú no caben en la misma silla. –comentó antes de arrojarle una bola de papel.

-¡Oye! –se quejó Tony al recibir el impacto del papel.

-Presumido. –dijo con un tono infantil.

Tony sacó una hoja de un cuaderno que estaba en la mesa, hizo una bola y se la lanzó a Bruce, quien imitó la acción dando inicio a una guerra de bolas de papel que terminaría la vida de dos pobres cuadernos que no tuvieron otra opción más que sucumbir.

Tony se encontró a sí mismo agradeciendo que Bruce lo soportara de la manera que lo hacía, incluso si muchas veces no sabía qué responderle, lo escuchaba atentamente y sabía cuándo necesitaba permanecer un momento a solas consigo mismo. A pesar de que dijera que su forma de tratar con personas no era la más indicada, lo cierto era que Bruce sí sabía qué hacer cuando se trataba de Tony, o al menos lo sabía la mayoría de las veces. Y Tony lo agradecía profundamente, por eso cada vez que podía le compraba algo que necesitara o le gustase, Bruce se sentía algo incómodo al recibir regalos sin razón aparente por parte de Tony, pero sabía que éste lo hacía con la mejor intención y se sentía bastante alagado.

¿Qué sería la vida sin amigos a tu alrededor?

* * *

Loki se encontraba sentado en el comedor de la cocina, esperando impacientemente que su computadora se encendiera. Cuando por fin lo hizo, inició sesión y se aseguró de que todo estuviese en orden antes de ver a la persona al otro lado de la pantalla y sonreír cálidamente. Ese chaleco celeste la hacía lucir muy bien.

-Hey, tú. –saludó con una brillante sonrisa.

-Hola, Sigyn. –respondió ensanchando su sonrisa.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Aún intento acostumbrarme al cambio de horario. ¿Ves esto? –apuntó a sus párpados inferiores, donde unas tenues ojeras comenzaban a tomar protagonismo.- No soy capaz de dormir como corresponde.

-No está tan mal. –comentó Loki.- Aunque dormir mal apesta. –ofreció.

-¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? –preguntó mientras amarraba su cabello rubio en una coleta.

-Yo… -pausó un momento- encontré un nuevo compañero. –dijo en un tono calmado e inexpresivo, mirando hacia el teclado.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Es una chica o un chico? –preguntó de manera dulce, notando el cambio de ánimo en Loki, pero decidió que no era necesario comentarlo.

-Es un chico. –respondió Loki jugando con su cabello, aprovechando que éste le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-¿Algo interesante sobre él? –preguntó acercándose un poco más a la cámara, expectante.

-Es… _Stark_. –respondió levantando la vista, encontrándose con los ojos que Sigyn. Notó como una pizca de confusión nacía en ellos.

-¿ _"Stark"_? –parpadeó un par de veces.- ¿Como, uh, _Tony Stark?_ –juntó sus delgadas cejas. Loki asintió lentamente.- ¿Cómo es que estás de acuerdo con eso? –inquirió desconcertada.

-No tuve otra opción, Sigyn. –Loki soltó un suspiro exasperado.- Si bien no publiqué el anuncio hace mucho, no había recibido ni una sola llamada, además, estoy teniendo un poco de problemas con el dinero; este mes está pagado, gracias a que me ayudaste antes de irte. Sin embargo, no podré pagar el mes que sigue completo. Y ahora tendré que lidiar con esto.

-Sabes que podría ayudarte con el dinero. –sugirió con el ceño fruncido.

-No. No sería debido si _no_ estás viviendo aquí. Además, no veo conveniente que me ayudes financieramente, ya sabes… por la situación que estás viviendo.

-No deseo que te sientas… -hizo una pausa buscando qué palabra exacta debería usar.- incómodo.

-Puedo lidiar con esto, Sigyn. No son un niño pequeño. –sonrió sin alegría.- Es sólo que… sé que tuviste que irte porque tu abuela enfermó y no hay nadie más que pueda dedicarle atención y tiempo como tú, sé lo unida que eras a ella cuando pequeña y lo sé, estoy diciendo algo horriblemente egoísta, -desvió la mirada por un momento antes de mirar a Sigyn a los ojos y decir, calmadamente:- pero no sabes cuánto desearía que pudieses seguir a mi lado.

-Lo sé. –Sigyn miró tristemente a la cámara, haciendo que una pizca de culpabilidad golpeara a Loki.- No sabes cuánto me duele esta situación. Pero no estás _solo_ , Loki. –sonrió débilmente.- Deberías utilizar esta oportunidad para conocer más gente, ¿no crees?

-No necesito gente, te tengo a ti. –entrecerró los ojos, sin entender por qué Sigyn le estaba pidiendo tal _locura._

-No siempre me vas a tener a tu lado, Loki. –respondió con tristeza en su mirada.- Ahora mismo no estoy _realmente_ a tu lado y duele. Pero no _debes_ estar solo.

-Sigyn… -pronunció el nombre con cierto dolor, sabía exactamente a qué se refería Sigyn y no quería pensar en eso.

-Por favor, Loki. –lo miró fijamente.- No _debes_ volver a estar solo. No quiero volver a verte _de esa manera._ \- suspiró.- Prométeme que seguirás adelante.

-Yo… Lo intentaré.

-Es un avance. –sonrió.- Y este chico… ¿sabes cuándo llega?

-Hoy. –respondió secamente.- Hoy llega. Le daré tu habitación, bueno _ex_ -habitación. –se apresuró a decir antes de que Sigyn hablara.- Pensé en darle la mía para poder conservar intacta la tuya, pero… lo siento, no pude.

-No te preocupes por eso. –sonrió cálidamente.- Cualquier decisión que tomes al respecto del departamento está bien para mí, sé lo mucho que te importa. Además, tú eres quien vive ahí.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar- ¿y tu abuela… cómo está?

-Hoy habló más que ayer. –respondió sonriendo, aunque la felicidad no quiso subir a sus ojos.- Aunque… los doctores dicen que será necesario aumentar la medicina.

Oír a Sigyn hablar con tristeza plasmada en su rostro y voz rompía el corazón de Loki. Sigyn era la persona más importante en el mundo para él, se conocían hace cinco años, ella lo conocía mejor que cualquier persona con la cual hubiese podido compartir y le había ayudado cuando más lo necesitó. Incluso ahora, que ella había tenido que irse a Noruega, su país oriundo, daba lo mejor de sí para encender su computadora y mantenerse en línea en un horario en el que Loki pudiese estar también, aun si tenían seis horas de diferencia –Loki había visto el sol desaparecer por la ventana de Sigyn, mientras que la suya resplandecía- y solía saber qué decir, o cuando era el momento para mantenerse en silencio. Dado que Loki no hablaba con sus _padres_ ni con sus _hermanos_ desde que se había mudado, Sigyn lo ayudaba a mantenerse cuerdo.

Habían decidido irse a vivirse juntos un par de años atrás, y habían puesto manos a la obra hacía un par de meses; estaban viviendo tranquilamente sus vidas hasta que una llamada cambió todo. Loki podía recordar con toda claridad cómo el rostro de Sigyn reemplazaba su alegría por tristeza, cómo las lágrimas querían deslizarse por sus delicadas mejillas y cómo había declarado, con total convicción que tendría que irse. Recordarlo le dejaba un mal sabor, le hacía sentirse culpable por haber deseado que Sigyn se quedara sin importar el motivo por el cual había tenido que dejarlo solo. Y decirlo hacía que Sigyn se sintiera culpable por haber tenido que irse y que Loki quedase por su cuenta, así que mencionar el asunto carecía de sentido, sólo lograba que ambos lamentaran profundamente la situación que el destino les había impuesto.

Siguieron conversando animadamente, esta vez de asuntos casuales y cotidianos por el simple hecho de que era muchísimo más agradable que pasar el tiempo solos en sus respectivas habitaciones, pues Sigyn no conocía a nadie del pueblo en el que estaba viviendo y Loki a penas salía del departamento. Hasta que su plática fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Loki se despidió de Sigyn, la promesa de hablar al día siguiente era implícita y ambos sabían que la cumplirían. Caminó hasta la puerta y suspiró antes de abrirla, ocultando toda emoción en una máscara sin expresión alguna.

-Hey. –saludó casualmente Tony, entrando con una caja en sus manos.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde. –respondió Loki, sin moverse del punto en el que estaba.

-¿Qué dices? Si son las seis. –Tony siguió caminando hasta la sala de estar.

Loki suprimió una sonrisa, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando hablaba con Sigyn. Con razón se veía tan agotada y cansada, era media noche para ella y, sin embargo, había estado más que dispuesta para seguir hablando con él.

-Entonces, ¿dónde puedo tirar mis cosas? –Tony preguntó volteándose, cuestionándose qué tan estúpido de su parte había sido aceptar sin haber visto con detalle el departamento.

-Por aquí. –Loki pasó delante de Tony y caminó derecho, pasando por delante del comedor, encaminándose por un pasillo que tenía, al fondo, una pequeña mesita con un florero encima y se detuvo ante dos puertas de madera que se encontraban cerradas.- Esta es mi habitación, –señaló la puerta de la derecha.- y esta es la tuya. –acercó la mano al picaporte de la puerta a su izquierda, lo giró y la abrió, revelando una habitación con paredes tenuemente verdes.

A pesar de que era muchísimo más pequeña que su habitación en Nueva York, era sólo un poco más pequeña que la que estaba en Massachusetts, y a Tony le agradó en cierta forma aquella habitación donde había una cama individual situada en el lado derecho, un armario con puertas correderas frente a ella, un velador que soportaba una pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama y un escritorio de madera con dos cajones situado en la ventana, la cual estaba en frente a la puerta, también había una silla que hizo a Tony decidir que no le gustaba y que tendría que traer la suya.

-Puedes dejar tu caja en el piso. –comentó Loki desde la puerta.- Y puedes ir a buscar el resto de tus cosas y dejarlas aquí. –sugirió, sabiendo que era imposible que _Stark_ trajera sólo una caja.

-Es una buena idea. –aceptó, flexionando sus rodillas y dejando la caja en el suelo. Pasó frente a Loki y recorrió el camino de vuelta al estacionamiento, sacando un bolso y una maleta. Cerró la puerta del auto con suavidad y subió hasta el tercer piso del bloque con cierta dificultad. Cuando llegó a su _nueva_ habitación, notó que Loki no se había movido de la puerta, y lo hizo cuando vio que Tony no entraría sin pegarle con los bultos que cargaba.

-Te dejaré para que ordenes tus cosas. Estaré en mi habitación, por si necesitas algo. –sugirió, esperando que no necesitara nada.

-Está bien. –respondió, abriendo el bolso que había dejado encima de la cama.

Tony vio a Loki dirigirse en dirección a la sala de estar y volver con su computadora afirmada entre sus brazos.

-Las sábanas están limpias y recién cambiadas. Aunque si prefieres cambiarlas por alguna que hayas traído, puedes hacerlo y dejarlas en la parte superior del armario. –sintió que debía decir.

-Gracias. –sonrió dándose la vuelta, a tiempo para ver a Loki entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno, -Tony dijo poniendo música en su celular.- empecemos.

Tony comenzó a sacar la ropa que traía consigo y a guardarla en el espacioso armario, moviéndose al ritmo de AC/DC, hablando casualmente con Jarvis y pensando en que quizás Loki no lo odiaba en realidad. Se había mostrado bastante cordial en su llegada e incluso había arreglado su cama, así que todo podría haber sido parte de su imaginación. Loki había dicho, además, que no lo conocía, ¿no? ¿Cómo alguien podría odiar a alguien a quien no conocía? No tenía mucho sentido.

Como ya era muy tarde para volver a llamar a Sigyn y era necesario respetar sus horas de sueño, Loki no encontró nada mejor que hacer que abrir un libro de matemáticas y comenzar a hacer ejercicios, mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos favoritos a un volumen moderado, sentado en su escritorio. Luego de un rato, se aburrió y decidió recostarse sobre su cómoda cama, encima del cobertor verde, con un libro de suspenso que había dejado a medio leer en la mañana.

La habitación de Loki era muy similar a la que ahora ocupaba Stark, aunque rotada noventa grados; las puertas de ambos estaban paralelas, aunque la de Loki estaba más cercana al final del pasillo; la ventana se encontraba en la misma pared en la que se apoyaba el respaldo de la cama de Stark, al lado derecho de la cama de Loki. El armario estaba paralelo a éste y Loki tenía el escritorio situado a la izquierda de la cama, habiendo una pequeña mesita de noche al costado derecho de ésta, el lugar favorito de Loki para dejar apilados los libros que leía en el momento y los que venían a continuación.

Fue interrumpido cuando sintió unos golpecitos en la madera de la puerta, pausó la música y habló:

-¿Sí?

Stark abrió la puerta sin esperar una afirmativa y se acercó caminando.

-Hey, _Luke_ , quería— ¡Hey! –se distrajo por una foto que se encontraba enmarcada sobre el escritorio. Antes de que Loki pudiese protestar, la tomó entre sus manos. En ella salía un Loki sonriente junto a una chica rubia que se veía extremadamente feliz, Tony supuso que era Sigyn.- ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó, la curiosidad apoderándose de él.

-Sigyn. –respondió secamente, ignorando el cambio de nombre, como si eso aclarara mucho. Tony resopló mentalmente.

-No sabía que tenías novia. –comentó.

-¿Por qué deberías saber algo de mí? –preguntó levantando una ceja y dejó el libro a su lado derecho.- ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó cruzándose de piernas.

-Ah, sí. –dejó la foto donde estaba.- Quería pedirte la contraseña del wifi. –comentó, sacando su celular del bolsillo.

No era como si realmente la necesitara, tenía internet móvil. Y si realmente la quisiera podría haberle pedido a Jarvis que la averiguara, le tardaría unos segundos y _voilà_ pero había preferido acercarse y comenzar con su investigación. Todo por la ciencia.

-Claro. –se puso de pie y se acercó al punto donde Tony se encontraba parado, haciendo que éste se sintiera como un enano, _¿¡qué tanto medía Loki!? ¡Era un maldito gigante!_ Loki le quitó el celular de la mano y digitó rápidamente la clave antes de volver a entregarle el dispositivo.- Listo.

Tony le dedicó una mirada rápida, como si quiera memorizarla y le di al botón de 'aceptar'. La notificación de que ya estaba conectado no tardó en aparecer en la pantalla.

-Gracias. –sonrió, mirando hacia arriba. ¿Por qué Loki tenía que ser tan malditamente alto?

-De nada. –respondió cordialmente, alejándose de Tony.- ¿Eso sería todo? –preguntó sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

Tony veía la oportunidad de seguir una conversación deslizarse de sus dedos, _lo que perjudicaba la investigación_ y no le convenía. Así que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Me gustaría darme una ducha, también.

Lo que en realidad no era mentira, era cierto que Tony estaba muy sudado por haber movido cosas en casa, decidiendo qué traer y qué no.

-Oh. –comentó Loki.- Bueno, el cuarto de baño está al lado de mi habitación, si giras el grifo hacia la derecha sale el agua caliente y si lo haces hacia la derecha, fría. Por favor, deja ordenado cuando termines. –dijo tomando nuevamente su libro.

-Claro. –respondió Tony antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez que Loki se encontró consigo mismo, suspiró y se llevó una de sus manos a la frente, cerrando los ojos. ¿Sería capaz de soportar?

Tony no lo notó, pues había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas.

Con una toalla en la mano, su ropa y artículos de aseo en la otra, Tony se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

El baño era alrededor de la mitad del tamaño de su habitación; tenía las paredes decoradas con azulejos celestes en la parte superior y blancos desde el inicio del tocador de madera hasta el borde del piso. Había un gran espejo por encima del lavabo y un par de repisas de madera, donde habían artículos de baño y un vaso donde se encontraba un cepillo de dientes verde; Tony supuso que era el de Loki. Entre el espejo y el lavabo había un dispensador de jabón y un pequeño canastito con toallas de mano. El escusado se encontraba al lado izquierdo del tocador y era blanco completo, al igual que el lavabo. La bañera estaba cubierta con los mismos azulejos blancos y se ubicaba al lado del escusado, pegada a la pared, frente a la puerta. Estaba protegida por una mampara de vidrio y daba hacia una ventana cubierta por una persiana blanca. Frente al escusado, estaba un mueble de madera que llegaba casi hasta el techo, donde habían toallas limpias y artículos de repuesto, Tony comprobó luego de abrirlo. El piso era completamente blanco, salvo por una pequeña alfombra celeste que se encontraba frente a la bañera.

Tony estaba sorprendido al notar lo limpio que estaba el baño y se preguntó hace cuánto había sido ordenado y limpiado.

Dejó sus cosas encima del escusado y comenzó a desvestirse. Entró a la bañera con su champú en la mano y movió el grifo, dándole paso al agua tibia que fue bien recibida por su cuerpo cansado. Mientras se lavaba el cabello, comenzó a divagar en la decisión que había tomado. Sin embargo, y dado a que se había dado una ducha corta, paró el agua sin haber llegado a una conclusión. Sin salir de la bañera, comenzó a secarse con la toalla que había traído y, una vez seco, salió de ella y comenzó a vestirse. Una polera sin mangas negra y pantalones de pijama rojos. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su habitación, cerciorándose de que el cuarto de baño seguía ordenado.

-¿Ya terminaste? –Loki le preguntó levantando la mirada de su libro, haciendo que Tony se detuviese a medio camino. Había olvidado que para llegar a su habitación desde el baño tenía que pasar frente a la puerta del cuarto de Loki, quien se encontraba con su pijama puesto.

-Sí. –comentó con la toalla en el cuello.

-Puedes dejar tu toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia que está en tu habitación o colgarla en el balcón para que se seque, como prefieras. A esta hora está cerrada la lavandería. –sugirió.

-Oh, gracias. –comentó sonriendo. Optó por la segunda opción y caminó en dirección contraria, pasando por el comedor. Dobló hacia la derecha, caminando en la sala de estar, hasta un gran ventanal que daba hacia el balcón. Deslizó una de las puertas y salió. Afuera corría un poco de viento y Tony pensó que sería perfecto para que su toalla se secara. La dejó encima del colgador que ahí se encontraba y la aseguró con una pinza.

Cuando se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Loki, Tony asomó la cabeza por su puerta. Loki lo miró.

-¿Dejaste las luces apagadas? –preguntó, su libro se encontraba cerrado encima de la mesita.

-Uh, sí. –respondió, apareciendo completamente en la puerta.

-Gracias. –dijo sin emoción alguna.

-De nada. –respondió.- Buenas noches. –agregó Tony al notar que Loki no diría más, el "supongo" decidió guardárselo para sí.

-Buenas noches. –respondió Loki, en la misma monótona voz que había utilizado.

Tony, instintivamente, cerró la puerta de Loki y caminó hacia la suya, cerrándola también. Se dejó caer en la cama, rodando hasta quedar debajo de las sábanas e inspiró el olor a jazmín que desprendían, y sacó su celular.

-Hey, Jarvis. –habló, encendiendo la pantalla.

- _¿Señor?_ –respondió la voz.

-¿Qué tantas cosas podrían salir mal mientras esté viviendo aquí? –preguntó.

- _No lo sé exactamente, señor. Evaluaré todos los escenarios de posible muerte y le daré una estadística._

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. –se volteó, quedando de espaldas en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo.

 _¿Qué tan malas podrían ser las consecuencias que traería vivir en este lugar?_ , volvió a preguntar, esta vez para sí mismo.

Sin encontrar una respuesta exacta, Tony se durmió, envuelto en cansando y jazmín.

- _Señor, ¿se da cuenta de que aceptó el teléfono al señor Friggason?_

Pero era demasiado tarde, Tony ya se encontraba soñando.

 **A/N:** Bueno, ¡hola! Quería agradecerle a cualquier persona que esté leyendo esto y decir que no voy a poder actualizar hasta Diciembre debido a pruebas y cosas. De todas formas, espero que disfruten este capítulo~


	4. Capítulo 4: Contrato

- _Buenos días, señor. Son las siete a.m., la temperatura es de diez grados Celsius y se espera una máxima de dieciocho. Si no se levanta en este momento, volverá a llegar tarde._

-Hmm… Cinco minutos más. –se quejó, tapándose hasta la cabeza.

- _Señor…_

 _-_ Argh, está bien.

Tony abrió los ojos maldiciendo a medio mundo por no dejarlo dormir más tiempo. Al incorporarse y quedar sentado en la cama se desconcertó por un segundo, sin saber dónde estaba hasta que recordó sus decisiones y que se encontraba en el departamento de Loki.

Se levantó murmurando cosas sin sentido acerca del maldito horario que tenía y se dirigió hacia el baño dejando su celular en la habitación. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió del baño vestido con una polera con cuello en 'v' negra, jeans oscuros y zapatillas planas negras. Notó lo silencioso que estaba el departamento mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia su habitación.

-Hey, Jarv, ¿dónde está _Luke_? -preguntó tomando el teléfono.

- _El señor Friggason parece haber abandonado el departamento, señor._

-Hmm… -murmuró.- pudo haberme esperado si vamos al mismo lugar, ¿no?

- _Eso habría sido, ciertamente, más conveniente para él, señor._

-¿Verdad? –comentó acercándose a la mesita de noche.- Bueno, allá él. Realmente no importa. –se encogió de hombros.

Tomó su billetera y las llaves del auto que había dejado sobre de la mesita la noche anterior y se dirigió hacia la cocina con la intención de prepararse un café, pasando por el comedor. Suerte que dentro de sus cajas habría traído sus granos favoritos, supuso que a Loki no le molestaría si usaba la cafetera, ¿verdad? Al llegar a la cocina se detuvo cuando un destello sobre la encimera llamó su atención. En ella se encontraba un juego de llaves unidos en un llavero con forma de copo de nieve con una nota que decía: " _Estas son tus llaves, olvidé entregártelas ayer."_ Junto con una descripción de cual era cuál.

-Qué considerado. –comentó antes de beber un sorbo del delicioso néctar.

Cuando no quedaba ni una gota en el tazón, lo dejó en el fregadero y salió del departamento, _ya habría tiempo más tarde de ordenar su cama y la cocina._

 _-_ Jarv. –dijo una vez se encontró en el asiento delantero del vehículo.

- _¿Sí, señor?_

-Guíame. –ordenó tomando el volante luego de haberse puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

El rugido del motor era un sonido que a Tony le encantaba, era suave y envolvente, casi como un ronroneo. Podría estar todo el día dentro de su auto con el motor encendido. En la pantalla que se encontraba al lado derecho del panel se mostraba el mapa con la trayectoria que debía seguir para llegar. El camino se hizo notoriamente más corto, pues se había demorado alrededor de quince minutos en llegar, en contraste con la casi tres cuartos de hora que solía tomarle el camino. Se sorprendió de haber llegado como primero al salón; la sorpresa del profesor que le ofrecía la primera clase cuando había visto a Tony sentado al entrar había sido mayor. _Genial,_ se sentía como todo un nerd.

-Sabía que sería una buena idea, eh. –comentó haciendo girar un lápiz en su mano. Como en cualquier otra clase –a excepción de Cálculo, donde sí se mantenía ocupado,- Tony puso su mejor cara de concentración mientras anotaba las cosas que el profesor decía, complementando sus notas con conocimientos propios.

 _En serio, ¿qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar?_

 _Ah, sí. Diploma._

Tony suspiró observando fijamente el reloj arriba de la pizarra.

Tenía la esperanza de que a medida que el tiempo fuese pasando, aumentaría la dificultad de los contenidos y se encontraría a sí mismo esforzándose para aprender más.

Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Bruce, esperando que eso le sirviera como distracción.

 ** _Muero de aburrimiento. –T._**

Lo dejó de lado y a los pocos segundos vibró bajo el pupitre. Se aseguró de que el profesor no lo estaba mirando antes de desbloquear la pantalla.

 ** _Uh, ¿concéntrate en tus clases? –B._**

Resopló rodando lo ojos antes de deslizar sus dedos sobre la pantalla.

 ** _No eres divertido. –T._**

No recibió respuesta y se dio por vencido. Comenzó a hacer garabatos sin sentido en el cuaderno abierto sobre su mesa, anotando ciertas mejoras que podría hacerle a Dum-E, quizás podría instalarle una pantalla que mostrara videos graciosos o sonidos variados, eso sería divertido si tan sólo se hubiese llevado a Dum-E consigo, ¿era posible que cupiese en el departamento? Debería medir e intentar.

Sonó la campana después de un tiempo que a Tony se le hizo realmente eterno y salió casi disparado del salón, acomodándose la mochila mientras atravesaba la puerta.

-Uhm… ¿qué hacer? –preguntó a nadie el particular buscando una canción para escuchar en su teléfono.

- _Seguir el consejo del señor Banner no le haría mal, señor. –_ sugirió Jarvis a través del auricular.

-No pensamos igual, Jay. –comentó pasando la lista de reproducción hasta hallar una canción que le agradase en ese momento.

Uhm, su siguiente clase era Biofísica con una profesora de la cual aún no se daba el trabajo de aprender su nombre. Podría ir a cubrir su cuota de cafeína matutina, pero el local de Starbucks que tenía los mejores pastelillos estaba al otro lado del campus y no había forma posible en la que Tony pudiese ir, beber tranquilamente un café y luego ir a clases; y caminar con el café hasta la clase haría que éste se enfriara y si había algo que Tony no podía soportar era el café frío. _No, gracias_. También podría ir a tirarse en el césped hasta que la clase estuviese a punto de comenzar, pero eso tampoco le llamaba demasiado la atención.

Cambiando la canción, se le cruzó por la mente ir a la biblioteca y buscar un libro de Biofísica, así podría, al menos, distraerse mientras la profesora decía cosas que él ya conocía. ¿Quién sabe? Un par de datos curiosos podrían hacer que su ánimo mejorara. Sí, parecía una buena idea.

Caminó hacia la biblioteca de la facultad y entró en ella, caminando por los largos pasillos llenos de libros con los que podría matar a alguien si le pegara en la nuca con uno de ellos. No que fuera a intentarlo. Dio vueltas por los anaqueles hasta que encontró un libro que llamó su atención sobre la materia, se dirigió hacia donde había visto que estaban las mesas y sillones y sonrió maliciosamente.

Decir que se había sorprendido al _verlo_ en la biblioteca sería mentir, cada vez que se lo había topado había sido mientras se encontraba leyendo. Dios, ¿qué tan _nerd_ era Loki? Siempre se encontraba con un libro en su mano, ¿no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Dudó entre acercarse o no, quizás Loki pensaría que lo estaba siguiendo o algo, luego recordó que no le importaba si pensaba eso. Además, eran simples coincidencias.

-¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? –preguntó detrás de Loki.

-Para nada. –comentó ausentemente, completamente inserto en la historia que estaba leyendo.

Tony admiraba la capacidad que Loki tenía para perderse en la lectura. O quizás lo estaba ignorando.

-Hey. –dijo Tony después de sentarse.

Loki reconoció la voz y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro exasperado.

-Hola. –respondió volviendo al mundo del que intentaban sacarlo.

Tony recibió el directamente indirecto mensaje, pero decidió actuar como si no lo hubiese hecho. Abrió su libro en una página aleatoria y le dio un pequeño vistazo al título. _Osmosis. Huh._

 _-_ Así que… -comentó sin levantar la vista del libro.- ¿por qué te fuiste en la mañana?

-¿Porque tenía que venir a clases, quizás? –respondió volteando la página.

-Pudiste haberme esperado, digo, si venimos al mismo lugar, ¿no?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –preguntó calmadamente.

-¿Porque podría haberte traído? –levantó una ceja.

-Uhm…

Tony resopló internamente e intentó ocuparse en su libro y en cómo el agua atravesaba la membrana plasmática de una célula para igualar concentraciones y fue interrumpido cuando escuchó la campana sonar, indicando el fin del receso. Levantó la mirada y notó que Loki no había hecho ni el más mínimo ademán de moverse, de hecho, seguía tan concentrado en su libro como antes de que Tony le hubiese hablado. Se fijó en la manera que se movían sus ojos y se preguntó cómo podía leer tan rápido. Ah, que era un ratón de laboratorio. _Espera. ¿No era un gato? Como sea._

Esperó a que Loki terminara el capítulo que estaba leyendo antes de interrumpirlo, no era _tan_ desconsiderado, de todas formas.

-Eh, ¿no planeas moverte?

-No tengo clases en este periodo. –respondió.

-Ah… yo tampoco. –comentó Tony volteando la página del libro. No era como si hubiese estado todo ese tiempo en la misma página, eh. O quizás sí…

-Uhm… -Loki respondió sin prestarle atención.

Tony estaba entre dejar a Loki leer tranquilo o sentirse personalmente ofendido por la actitud que Loki estaba teniendo ante él. Eligiendo la última decidió interrumpirlo, otra vez.

-Gracias por las llaves. –comentó fingiendo no despegar la vista del libro.

-Debí habértelas entregado ayer, mi error.

-De todas formas. Pudiste haberme dejado encerrado, eh.

-Me habría arriesgado a que rompieras la puerta. –respondió, dejando el ' _no es como si no se me hubiese ocurrido'_ para sí.

-Jé, es verdad.

Hubo una pausa que le dejó claro a Tony que Loki no estaba buscando ningún tipo de conversación, pero no iba a rendirse solo porque sí. ¿Cómo podía llamarse a sí mismo _Tony Stark_ si se rendía tan fácilmente?

-¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó ignorando el hecho de que _él_ estaba intentando forzar una conversación.

- _Intento_ leer. ¿Sabes que es una biblioteca?

Tony resistió el impulso de golpear su cabeza repetidamente contra la mesa.

-Me refería a este lado del campus. –respondió en vez de explotar su cabeza.

-Los asientos son más cómodos. –dijo casi encogiéndose de hombros. Dioses, ¿por qué era incapaz de callarse? ¿Dónde estaba la bibliotecaria cuando se le necesitaba? Loki levantó levemente la mirada y la dirigió hacia el escritorio donde la encontró, durmiendo. ¡Qué eficiente!

-Entonces, ¿qué carrera cautivó a tu corazón y te atrajo al maravilloso universo de MIT?

-No es tu asunto.

-¿Eh?

-¿Podrías dejarme leer tranquilo?

-Hey, ¿por qué tan agresivo?

Loki despegó la mirada del libro para dirigírsela a Tony y éste lo hubiese considerado una victoria si no fuese por las palabras que le siguieron.

-Escucha. Tú y yo no somos amigos. Por obras del _cruel_ destino estamos viviendo juntos, pero eso no significa que me agrades. Ahora te pido, por favor, que te retires de la mesa si vienes con el propósito de interrumpir mi lectura. Si no está en tus opciones retirarte, ¿podrías, al menos, guardar silencio? Gracias.

Tony se contuvo de gritar demandando respuestas y Loki se contuvo de tomar su libro y golpearle repetidamente en la nuca o irse del lugar, para poder disfrutar tranquilamente del libro que se dedicaba a releer en silencio, en paz, pero sabía que eso sería huir y no estaba dispuesto a seguir huyendo. Y tampoco buscaba arriesgarse a cadena perpetua por haber matado a un hombre con un libro o haberlo dejado inconsciente, al menos.

-Creí que no nos conocíamos. –dijo luego de un momento de silencio.

-No nos conocemos. –reafirmó Loki continuando con su lectura.

-¿Cómo puedes odiarme si no me conoces? –presionó.

Loki se maldijo a sí mismo por no ser capaz de contenerse.

-¿Es necesario conocer a una persona para tener una opinión sobre él? –decidió preguntar.

-Hum, ¿supongo?

-¿Cómo podrías agradarme si no te conozco?

-¿Estás proponiendo que nos conozcamos? –respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

-No. –detuvo por un momento su lectura, maldiciéndose nuevamente.

-Aww… vamos…

Loki no respondió.

Tony estuvo peguntándose por un buen rato cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que se le ocurrió revisar su celular, segundos después, pudo escuchar cómo el timbre que indicaba el fin de la hora se hacía presente. Y lo único que había leído sobre la osmosis era el título.

-Hey, uh— Tony intentó volver a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Sólo… mantente en tus propios asuntos, Stark. –dijo Loki sin emoción alguna mientras se ponía de pie con el libro guardado en su mochila y caminaba hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Loki caminó fuera de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia su salón sin voltear la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. Cambió su expresión por una de indiferencia en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba atrayendo miradas y que estaba a punto de llegar a su salón. Intentó con todas sus ganas concentrarse en la clase que debía asistir y si no fuera porque conocía el tema hasta cierto punto, habría fallado miserablemente. Que de algo haya servido leer sobre la materia tiempo antes de entrar a clases.

Cuando ésta terminó, se dirigió calmadamente hacia la parada del autobús, aunque por dentro solo quería correr. Tomó el autobús sin saber qué sentir realmente, ¿a qué se debía el repentino interés? Loki suspiró mirando a través de "la ventana sin prestar atención al exterior. Intentó calmarse, sólo tendría que esperar a que otra persona se interesara en el departamento y podría deshacerse de Stark, ¿había algún fundamento legal para hacerlo? Probablemente no, pero Loki tendría que encontrar la forma de hacerlo y volver a vivir su vida en paz. Paz, paz, paz. ¿Cómo podía acabarse en el transcurso de un día? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por— Loki notó que el autobús se encontraba en su parada y se puso de pie apresuradamente. Se bajó rápidamente y, antes de entrar al lugar, se aseguró de verse contento.

Al entrar la campanilla de la puerta sonó indicando a los empleados que alguien la había cruzado. Las mesas se encontraban aún vacías y había una chica limpiando una que levantó la mirada hacia la puerta. Le tomó menos de un segundo reconocer al chico que entraba antes del horario de apertura.

-Hey, Loki. –sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, Amora.

Amora era un poco más baja que Loki. Sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rubio caía con elegantes ondas hasta su cintura, su voluptuosa figura llamaba la atención y atraía miradas donde fuese. Llevaba puesta la blusa propia del café con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, revelando su escote. Loki suponía que ésta, junto a los ajustados leggins negros que llevaba, la ayudaban a aumentar su propina diaria.

-¿Qué te hace llegar tan temprano? ¿Intentas ver la cara buena del jefe, eh? –bromeó pasando a limpiar otra mesa.

-Salí un poco antes, es todo. –respondió caminando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a una puerta con un letrero indicando que era sólo para empleados.

Una vez allí miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda. Eran casi las dos de la tarde, lo que significaba que la hora de almuerzo se acercaba, y era una de las horas más concurridas. Loki esperaba poder obtener una buena propina.

Se acercó hasta su casillero y lo abrió, tomando de él la camisa y el delantal que debía usar. Se quitó la camiseta y deslizó sus brazos dentro de las mangas de la camisa. Amora entró mientras abrochaba los botones.

-Tú desconoces el concepto de privacidad, ¿no es así?

-Ver tu cuerpo es un deleite, querido. –dijo divertidamente.

-¿No tienes novio? –cuestionó arreglándose la corbata de moño en el espejo. La verdad es que al principio los comentarios de Amora le habían helado la sangre y le habían hecho desear llamar un abogado, pero luego de las primeras semanas había comprendido que era su forma natural de ser, además había recordado que no tenía dinero para contratar a un abogado y se había acostumbrado a ellos. Era más fácil.

-Sí, y creo que llegará atrasado hoy. –suspiró mirando su celular.- Está casi pidiendo que lo despidan.

-¿Cómo es que los demás no han llegado? –preguntó mientras se amarraba el delantal a la cintura.

-No sé. Quizás se durmieron o algo. –dijo antes de que la campanilla volviese a sonar.- Debe ser alguno. ¿Terminaste?

-Sí. –respondió cerrando el casillero con sus cosas dentro.

-Te tocan las primeras mesas. –comentó Amora mientras caminaban hacia la parte frontal del local.

-¿Desde cuándo estás al mando? –preguntó caminando detrás de ella.

-Desde que tengo las llaves.

Amora se volteó y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente antes de dirigirse a la otra empleada que había entrado.

-Heh, elegiste llegar a tiempo, al fin.

-Cierra la boca, Amora. –respondió caminado hacia la habitación.

-Tienes una hermana tan _adorable_. –comentó Loki maliciosamente tomando una libreta y una lápiz de un cajón cercano a la caja registradora.

-Sé que en el fondo me ama. –respondió acercándose a la puerta de vidrio para voltear el letrero de 'Cerrado'.

Ser mesero en un café jamás había sido su trabajo soñado, pero era muchísimo mejor que morirse de hambre y vivir bajo un puente. Sus compañeros eran ciertamente _peculiares_ , debía de admitir. Y se entretenía bastante viéndolos interactuar entre sí. Loki podía imaginar a Sigyn diciéndole que se preocupara más de ellos e intentara entablar un lazo. _Aunque sea de mutuo agrado_ , estaba seguro de que le diría. De hecho, estaba seguro de que Sigyn se refería a ellos cuando dijo que debería aprovechar y hacer amigos. Pero Loki era incapaz de verlos como amigos, no necesitaba amigos, necesitaba a Sigyn. Y que Stark se fuera.

Poco a poco los clientes comenzaron a llegar y Skurge, el gigantesco novio de Amora, efectivamente llegó tarde y tuvo que estar un buen rato en la oficina siendo regañado.

Al ser día de semana, Loki podía irse antes, así que lo hizo y se encaminó hacia el departamento donde una pila de tarea lo estaría esperando. Apoyó su codo en la ventanilla del autobús mientras miraba a los edificios moverse a través de ésta, dejando que su mente vagara en cosas sin importancia que no recordaría una vez llegado a su destino.

Al llegar al departamento y entrar se encontró con Stark recostado en uno de los sofás con su tablet en las manos. Intentó ignorar su presencia y fue directamente hasta su habitación. Se tiró sobre su cama por unos minutos hasta que decidió que era el momento para levantarse y hacer algo con su vida, por lo que se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a hacer deberes.

Tony había llegado un par de horas antes, esperando que Loki llegara poco después que él y ver cuánto tiempo podría durar sin apuñalarlo. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo podría ser? Sin embargo, al cabo de media hora de estar sentado en el sofá había decidido tomar su tablet y dedicarse a perder el tiempo en ella. ¡Qué productivo! ¿no? Luego de un buen rato de estar vagueando en blogs y leyendo noticias estúpidas, Tony escuchó una llave insertarse en la cerradura de la puerta principal y se volteó hacia ella a tiempo de verla abrirse y a Loki entrar. Volvió su mirada hacia su tablet hasta que sintió cómo la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.

Tony suspiró y se sentó en el sofá viendo las posibilidades de obtener información a las buenas desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Se mantuvo así hasta que sintió una familiar melodía, su _Starkphone_. Vio el remitente de la llamada y exclamó.

-Mierda. –dijo antes de contestar.- ¡Hey, Pepp!

-¿Tony? ¿Dónde estás?

-Uhm… ¿en casa?

-No, no estás. Estoy afuera y Jarvis parece estar apagado.

-Uhm… Yo… como que me cambié.

-¿¡Tú hiciste qué!?

Tony separó el celular de su oído al sentir el grito exasperado de Pepper.

-Jejé. –Tony rascó su cabeza.

-Olvídalo. Dame la dirección, iré para allá ahora.

Tony pudo escuchar la puerta del auto de Pepper cerrarse con más fuerza de la necesaria. Pobre auto.

-Ya, -dijo poniéndose de pie.- espera un minuto.

Tony caminó hasta la habitación de Loki y tocó la puerta.

-Hey, _Luke_. ¿Te importaría darme la dirección del departamento?

-¿¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde vives!? –Pepper gritó a través del teléfono.

-Hey, al menos sé cómo llegar aquí.

Loki abrió la puerta y se encontró a Stark frente a él, con el teléfono en la oreja, sonriendo divertidamente. Claro, todo debía parecerle un juego, ¿no?

-¿Podrías…? –preguntó ofreciéndole el teléfono.

Loki suspiró exhausto y lo tomó.

-¿Hola? Sí, uhm. Soy Loki…

Tony se sintió un poco asombrado con lo cordial y educado que podía ser Loki al hablar con otras personas. Nótese el 'otras', claro, él no contaba, ¿eh? Pudo escuchar cómo Loki le daba la dirección y un par de indicaciones a Pepper y se preguntó si siempre era tan formal al tratar con extraños. Excepto con él, por supuesto.

Loki separó el dispositivo de su oreja y se lo entregó a Tony, quien lo tomó y volvió a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Lo ves? No es necesario que yo—

-Voy para allá. No se te ocurra escapar. –le interrumpió antes de colgarle.

-Gran charla. –dijo rodeando los ojos y guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- Entonces… ¿te importaría acompañarme en el comedor? –levantó la vista para mirar a Loki. Maldita sensación de Hobbit.

-¿Por qué motivo sería? –preguntó mirando ligeramente hacia abajo. Tony podía apostar que le encantaba el sentimiento de superioridad que le producía estar mirándolo desde arriba.

-Probablemente, un cien por ciento de probabilidad, heh, de que quiera hablar contigo también. –respondió metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.- Entonces…

Loki quiso golpearlo. Deseaba, al menos, ser capaz de evadirlo en su propia habitación haciendo cualquier cosa, o nada en absoluto pero _solo_. Tranquilo, en paz, en silencio. Sin saber cómo más afrontar la situación, terminó adelantándose a Stark en el pasillo y sentándose en su silla predilecta en el comedor, buscando desesperadamente su lugar feliz para calmarse. Luego de un rato, la chica pelirroja que, según la información proporcionada por Stark, era la asistente personal de _Howard Stark -_ también conocido como la cabeza de la compañía-, había llegado y lo primero que había hecho había sido tirarle su bolso encima a Stark para luego acercarse al comedor donde Loki se encontraba.

-Hola, tú debes ser Loki, ¿verdad? –preguntó cordialmente al chico que la observaba con curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Efectivamente lo soy. –le respondió con la misma cordialidad.- Por favor, -dijo antes de apuntar con su mano una silla frente a él.- tome asiento, señorita…

-Pepper. –respondió Tony acercándose luego de haber tirado las cosas en el sofá.- Ahora, esa no fue una muy linda manera de decir hola, ¿eh? –comentó antes de sentarse al lado izquierdo de Loki.

La expresión de Pepper cambió a una desafiante cuando se dirigió hacia Tony.

-¿Qué? Tú fuiste la que me dijo que encontrara un lugar más cercano.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho, al menos, ¿no crees? –dijo sentándose-

-Bueno… De todas formas solo me mudé ayer. –se encogió de hombros.

-No tienes remedio. –Pepper suspiró, apoyando su frente en la palma de su mano con el codo afirmado en la mesa.

-¿Podría traerle un vaso con agua? –Loki preguntó luego de haber sentido un poco de pena por ella. Cualquiera que tuviese que tratar constantemente con Stark merecía un premio.

-Por favor, sí.

Loki se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina. Se preguntó a qué podría deberse la repentina visita de la asistente y, al darse cuenta de que no conseguiría ninguna respuesta dentro del refrigerador, volvió con un vaso de agua fresca y notó que ella no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-Aquí tiene. –Loki dejó el vaso frente a ella.

-Gracias. –le dedicó una débil sonrisa.- Me disculpo por cualquier inconveniente que pudo haberte hecho atravesar este estúpido chico.

-No lo digas como si le estuviese haciendo algo malo. –Tony rodó los ojos.

-Entonces, -Pepper dejó su vaso sobre la mesa- ustedes tienen acuerdo, ¿no es así?

-Lo tenemos, sí. –respondió Loki.

-Bien. –se acomodó en la silla, quedando sentada derecha.- Quiero ese refrigerador siempre lleno de comida. Para ambos. Y me gustaría que tú, Loki, me informaras de cualquier problema que pueda causar el chico que está ahí. Aquí, toma mi tarjeta. –Pepper dijo antes de entregársela.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡No necesito una niñera!

-No entiendo, -comentó Loki tomando la tarjeta e ignorando a Tony- ¿Por qué la comida debe ser para ambos? Puedo comprar la mía, ¿sabe? Tengo trabajo.

-¿Lo tienes? ¡Por eso llegaste tarde! –comentó Tony bebiendo del vaso de Pepper.

-Quiero asegurarme de que no lo demandes, de hecho. –respondió ignorando el comentario de Tony.

-¿Eh?

-Tony es… complicado y holgazán. Puedes tomarlo como un soborno.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No le digas eso! ¿Quieres demandarme? Adelante, hazlo. Tengo abogados, ¿sabes? Al menos el triple de los tuyos.

A Loki le hubiese gustado decir que tres multiplicado por cero era cero, pero hacerlo solo habría logrado herir su orgullo. Y bueno, Odin tenía abogados, pero eso no lo había sentir ni siquiera un poco mejor, así que se mantuvo callado y quieto.

-No creo que cierto gran sujeto con un combo de bigote y barba en traje estaría muy feliz si fueras demandado.

-Pero no estoy usando traje. –Tony dijo confuso, Pepper lo miró enarcando las cejas.- Oh, te refieres a _él_.

-Tu pad—

-No lo llames así. –Tony la interrumpió amargamente. Loki lo miró con una pizca de sorpresa antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el vaso.

-Está bien. El señor Stark. –Tony la miró fríamente, haciendo que Pepper suspirara. –El señor _Howard_ Stark no estaría muy complacido si descubre que no solo te mudaste con un chico que no conoce sino que, además, fuiste demandado por dicho chico.

Tony bufó gruñonamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Disculpe, Señorita Potts, -Loki interfirió- ¿es esto realmente necesario?

-Bueno… -respondió quitándole el vaso a Tony.- viendo que ustedes ya tienen un convenio, no puedo hacer más que apoyarlo si ambos están de acuerdo en mantenerlo.

Loki estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se controló. Sabía que no tenía otra opción, así que solo asintió.

-Tony. –Pepper llamó su atención.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres vivir aquí?

-Sí. –respondió. Y no era mentira, en todo caso aún le quedaban muchas cosas por _investigar_.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo, Loki?

Ambos lo miraron fijamente y Loki sintió la necesidad de golpear a Stark exigiendo que se fuera de su bello departamento y dejara de contaminar el aire que respiraba. O de volar hasta Noruega y no volver más.

Tristemente, estaba consciente de que no estaba dentro de sus capacidades llegar a lograr alguna de esas opciones.

-Ah, sí. –respondió finalmente con la seguridad que no sentía, odiando cómo el mundo giraba alrededor del dinero.

-Haré un contrato, entonces. Uno que ninguno de los dos pueda romper, ¿vale?

-¿Y qué si lo hacemos? –Tony preguntó causando que Loki mirara a Pepper con cierto interés.

-Por supuesto que no te gustará el resultado de eso, Tony. Por favor, ¿no querías que te viera como un adulto? Entonces actúa como uno, por el amor a tu tecnología, y no vayas por ahí rompiendo contratos.

Tony miró al techo. ¿Por qué siempre decía cosas que terminaban siendo usadas en su contra?

-Eso sería todo. Por lo pronto, me gustaría pedirle que me mandara un correo electrónico para poder solicitarle los datos necesarios, señor Friggason.

-Ah, por supuesto. –respondió Loki volviendo a la realidad.

-La próxima vez que me vean por aquí, traeré el contrato.

-Puedo acompañarte hasta la salida. –ofreció Tony poniéndose de pie.

-Sé cómo llegar. No te sobre esfuerces. –respondió con fingida preocupación.

Tony sintió el impulso de golpearla o decirle algo. Sin embargo, sabiendo que no le convenía de ninguna forma hacer algo así, volvió a sentarse de mala gana con los brazos cruzados.

-Gracias por la cortesía, señor Friggason. –dijo Pepper volteándose antes de abrir la puerta.

-Cuando sea necesaria, señorita Potts. –respondió ganándose una sonrisa de su parte, haciendo que Tony se cuestionara un par cosas mientras rodaba los ojos y suspiraba.

-Por favor, Tony, compórtate. –dijo en un noto amenazador.

-Sí, lo haré. Supongo. –Tony dijo apoyando su espalda en la silla.- Que no te golpee la puerta.

Loki observó mientras Pepper atravesaba la puerta y desaparecía cerrándola, sin saber exactamente qué debería sentir. Además de la necesidad de golpear a Stark, por supuesto.

Su plan era soportar hasta que milagrosamente alguien más se interesaba por la belleza del departamento y quisiera vivir con él, pero no. Tenía que venir la asistente a hacer un contrato. ¡Qué bien! Ahora el plan de deshacerse de Stark estaba descartado. Qué doloroso.

-Entonces… -Tony comentó volteándose hacia Loki.

-Iré a mi habitación. –Loki le interrumpió poniéndose de pie.

-Sí… supuse que dirías algo así. –dijo viendo a Loki irse hacia su habitación.

Una vez dentro, Loki cerró la puerta. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Sigyn.

 ** _Creo que no hay escapatoria. –L._**

Fue hacia su armario y sacó su pijama. Primero se puso el pantalón y luego se encargó de abrochar los botones de la parte superior, ya sentado en la cama. Tomó su celular por pura costumbre y se sorprendió al ver la notificación que le avisaba acerca de un nuevo mensaje.

 **¿Algo de lo que quieres hablar? –S.**

Loki libró sus pies de las pantuflas grises y se acomodó en la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

 ** _¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Por favor dime que no te he despertado–L._**

Observó por unos segundos la aplicación que indicaba que Sigyn estaba escribiendo su respuesta hasta que la recibió.

 **No, tranquilo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre no acostumbrarme al cambio de horario? Era en serio. Jajá. –S.**

Loki estuvo diez segundos mirando la carita feliz que acompañaba el mensaje antes de escribir.

 ** _¿Has intentado beber leche con miel? –L._**

 **Hoy justamente se acabó la leche. –S.**

Loki estuvo a punto de responder cuando otro mensaje se apoderó de la pantalla.

 ** _De todas formas, ¿a qué te refieres con tu primer mensaje? –S._**

Loki suspiró.

 ** _La asistente de Stark vino hoy, –de hecho se fue hace algunos minutos- hará un contrato acerca de la estancia de Stark aquí. –L._**

 **¿Qué clase de contrato? –S.**

 ** _La señorita Potts dijo algo acerca de que el refrigerador debe estar siempre lleno con comida para ambos, cuando pregunté por qué me dijo que lo tomara como un soborno para no demandarlo, ¿puedes creerlo? –L._**

 **Al menos habrá comida gratis, ¿no? –S.**

 ** _No necesito su dinero. –L._**

 ** _Bueno, quizás sí. –L._**

 ** _Pero sólo para pagar la renta. –L._**

Loki se sentía realmente derrotado. Podía estar de buenas consigo mismo sabiendo que necesitaba ayuda monetaria. No era idiota, sabía que intentar seguir llevando el departamento y su carrera por sí mismo solo podría traer como consecuencia vivir bajo un puente muriendo de hambre. U obligarlo a volver a casa de Odín. Y no quería aventurarse a saber cuál de los dos podría ser peor. Sí, podía vivir con eso; con lo que no podía vivir y lo que le hacía detestar todo era tener que depender de Stark. Habría aceptado el peor castigo si no fuera porque era demasiado orgulloso como para volver con la cola entre las piernas, aceptando que había sido un error irse. No, señor. Eso no iba a pasar. Jamás le daría la satisfacción a Odín de verlo de esa manera. A menos que… No. Ni siquiera iba a detenerse a pensar en eso.

La vibración sobre su mano le hizo volver a la realidad.

 **¿Sigue siendo como antes? –S.**

Loki rodó los ojos.

 ** _¿Te refieres a arrogante, idiota, persistente, terco, lleno de sí mismo y narcisista? Sí, sigue siéndolo. –L._**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo con él, de nuevo? –S.**

 ** _Un día. –L._**

 **¿Cómo puedes saberlo, entonces? Quizás no sigue siendo tal como era antes. –S.**

Loki se sintió un poco traicionado. ¿Cómo podía Sigyn estar defendiéndolo?

 ** _Lo siento, ¿de qué lado estás? –L._**

 **Del tuyo, por supuesto. –S.**

Loki escribió su respuesta con el ceño fruncido.

 ** _¿Entonces por qué lo defiendes? –L._**

 **No lo estoy haciendo. ¿Cómo podría? –S.**

 **Lo que intento decir es que no olvides por qué estás ahí ni por qué aceptaste su oferta. No te centres en él, quizás ni siquiera tendrás que topártelo. –S.**

La respuesta de Sigyn venía acompañada por una carita sonriente que hizo a Loki dudar entre si contarle el incidente de la biblioteca o dejarlo pasar.

 ** _Sí, supongo que tienes razón. –L._**

 **Siento que hay algo que no estás diciéndome. –S.**

¿Cómo podía estar tan lúcida si eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada en Noruega? Loki probablemente no podría emitir pensamientos coherentes sin haber dormido lo suficiente.

 ** _Se me acercó hoy en la biblioteca del campus. Sí sabes que_** **él** ** _también está en MIT, ¿verdad? –L._**

 **¿Qué te dijo? ¿O solo estuvo ahí? –S.**

 ** _Intentó iniciar una conversación. Fue muy espeluznante. –L._**

Loki tembló al recordar la experiencia.

 **Uh, ¿quizás quiere arreglar las cosas? –S.**

 ** _Sí, claro. –L._**

 ** _No, ya me había preguntado días atrás por qué lo_** **'odiaba'** ** _. Dioses, se da tanta importancia. Por supuesto le dije que no lo conocía. Ni siquiera me recuerda. Demonios, ni siquiera es capaz de decir mi nombre bien. Es tan molesto. –L._**

 **¿Cómo es que no me habías contado acerca de eso? –S.**

 **No importa. Supongo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que puedas ignorarle, ¿no crees? –S.**

 **Loki, en serio, dudo que valga la pena concentrarse tanto en él. Más importante, ¿cómo van las cosas en el trabajo? –S.**

 ** _Tú estás obsesionada con mis compañeros, ¿no? –L._**

 **Con tus relaciones, de hecho. –S.**

 ** _Sí, sí. Lo estoy intentando. –L._**

Loki sonrió al imaginar la mueca de Sigyn, sabiendo que no le creería. De todas formas apreciaba la manera en la que Sigyn siempre se preocupaba por él y estaría siempre agradecido de haberla conocido.

 **Eso espero. –S.**

 **Creo que me está ganando el cansancio. Quizás es tiempo de que me vaya. –S.**

 ** _Gracias por estar presente, Sigyn. Espero que tengas dulces sueños. –L._**

 **Siempre que lo necesites, Loki. Duerme bien. Suerte mañana. –S.**

Fue el último mensaje que Loki recibió de Sigyn esa noche.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en dirección al baño. A través de la puerta de Stark pudo verlo recostado sobre su espalda en su cama con la tablet aún en sus manos y no le dio mayor importancia.

Loki lavó sus dientes y luego fue hacia la sala de estar. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y ventanas y de apagar todas las luces. Hecho esto, fue hacia su habitación y apagó su propia luz. Se acercó a su cama y se cubrió con las cobijas, rodando lo suficiente para quedar observando la pared.

 _Ignorarlo simplemente era la mejor opción. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?_

Loki cerró los ojos buscando una manera de conciliar el sueño. Le esperaba un agotador día mañana, igual que el siguiente y los que seguirían después.

Tony, por su parte, se encontraba haciendo una lista de las cosas que debería traer desde su antigua casa y se durmió horas después pensando en cómo hacer que Dum-E cupiese por la puerta.

* * *

 **A/N:** A cualquiera que esté leyendo esto, ¿por qué lo haces? Bromeo, muchísimas gracias si estás aquí.

Este capítulo es largo pero no me enorgullece del todo. Lo sé, no fue _tan_ interesante, he tenido tantas cosas en la mente últimamente, pero no estás aquí para leer sobre mi vida, estás aquí por el fic! Prometo que las cosas se pondrán más interesante. Supongo.

Me di cuenta de que este va a ser un fic largo, así que si alguien esperaba algo corto, ¡lo siento! Pero sigue leyendo~

Ahora estoy de vacaciones, ¡así que quizás podré subir más seguido!

De todas formas, muchísimas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí


	5. Capítulo 5: Emociones

Varios días habían pasado y Tony estaba aprendiendo lo aburrido que era vivir con alguien que intentaba y lograba ignorarte por todos los medios posibles. Loki se iba antes de que Tony se levantara y volvía horas más tardes, cansado. Comía algo y se iba directamente a su habitación. Era incluso más aburrido que vivir solo, al menos estando en su casa podía hacer lo que quisiera y podía ordenarle a Jarvis que modificara cosas o podía estar días enteros en su taller. Si esto continuaba así, Tony terminaría hurgando en su habitación mientras Loki no estaba a ver si encontraba algo para su investigación; y no es como si no lo hubiese pensado. Vamos, Tony era curioso y siempre se había salido con la suya, pero se había estado conteniendo para no tener que lidiar con la ira de Loki _y_ la de Pepper. Quizás qué tipo de cosas podrían hacerle. Y tampoco quería irse solo porque sí; sería rendirse. Y Tony no se rendía. Menos después de solo unos días. Estaba seguro de poder seguir soportando la indiferencia de Loki. Descarten eso, estaba dispuesto a ver hasta dónde podía llegar esa indiferencia. Deseaba ver a Loki explotar, o llorar, o gritar, o sonreír, ¡o tener alguna jodida emoción, maldita sea!

Tony no iba a aceptar el ser ignorado así sin más. ¡Ni siquiera sabía el motivo! ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Además, no era capaz de encontrar datos acerca de Loki, era como si el chico hubiese aparecido de la nada en Massachusetts. Apostaría por la hipótesis de que Loki fuera un producto de su imaginación si no fuese porque Pepper había hablado con él también.

Al menos llegaba a tiempo a clases, así que no tenía a Pepper hostigándolo constantemente con cosas como " _Sé más responsable, Tony" "Así no vas a ser un buen jefe, Tony" "Esto no va a terminar bien para ti, Tony"_ , así que todo estaba bien. Por ahora. Aunque 'bien' significa 'calmado' y eso solía llevar a aburrido, y Tony no soportaba mucho tiempo estando aburrido.

-Entonces, -Tony dijo echado en el sillón, dirigiéndose a Loki, que estaba sentado en el comedor con su computadora.- ¿Siempre eres tan aburrido?

-No debería importarte. –comentó sin despejar la vista de la computadora mientras tecleaba rápidamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, en todo caso? –preguntó volviendo la mirada a su tablet. Necesitaba traer su televisión. Sus cosas. Necesitaba sus cosas.

-Un ensayo. –respondió.

-Uhm… -Tony dijo ausentemente, leyendo noticias de farándula.

Luego de un rato de sólo el sonido del tecleo de Loki llenando el departamento, Tony recibió un mensaje que le avisaba sobre una gran fiesta que empezaría dentro de poco, y Tony no había salido de fiesta hace mucho y se había estado portando bien, así que lo merecía. Aún no era tan tarde, pero Tony podría ir a la tienda primero y comprar alcohol, el alcohol nunca sobraba. Quizás debería comer algo también, o podría simplemente dirigirse a la fiesta.

Sí, sería divertido.

-Bien, creo que saldré. –dijo para sí mismo poniéndose de pie.

-No puedes hacer eso. –Loki comentó sin mirarlo.

-Oye, no te tomes el papel de 'niñera' tan en serio. No puedes decidir esas cosas, ¿sabes? –dijo sintiéndose ofendido. ¿Qué edad creía que tenía? Jamás había tenido que pedir permiso para salir de fiesta y no iba a hacerlo ahora que era mayor de edad.

-¿Crees que podría importarme menos si sales o no? –dijo Loki mirándolo.

-Tan cariñoso como siempre. –respondió con voz burlona.- Entonces, ¿por qué debo quedarme? ¿Te da miedo estar solo?

Loki se resistió a rodar los ojos.

-La señorita Potts me mandó un correo. Traerá el contrato hoy.

-¿Qué? –dijo acercándose a Loki.- ¿Y por qué no _me_ lo dijo? Muéstrame el correo.

Loki movió el cursor hasta la pestaña que mostraba su correo electrónico y buscó hasta que el de Pepper se mostró en la pantalla.

-Eh, ¿no es _touch_? ¿Qué clase de dinosaurio tienes? –preguntó Tony divertido.

-Si tuviese el dinero suficiente para comprar última tecnología no— no necesitaría un compañero, ¿no crees? –respondió sin emoción mirando fijamente la pantalla, evitando que el 'no tendría que estar viviendo _contigo_ ' escapara por sus labios.

-Heh, sí que me odias. –comentó leyendo el mensaje en la pantalla.

-No, no lo hago.

-¿Intentas convencerte de eso cada noche antes de dormir? –preguntó apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla que Loki estaba ocupando sólo para hacerlo enfadar.

-Sí, mientras tú te convences de que eres agradable. –Loki dijo volviendo a su ensayo.

Tony sintió ganas de reír. Cuando no estaba callado como un maldito mimo, Loki sabía cómo responder. Y era divertido. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás todo esto sí podría funcionar.

-¿Planeas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo? Si tanto quieres leer mi ensayo puedo mandártelo luego. –Loki le preguntó observándolo.

-Ni que fuera tan interesante. –resopló Tony yendo nuevamente hasta el sillón, donde tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje al anfitrión de la fiesta: **_Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo que solucionar asuntos legales. –T._**

Loki se tomó un merecido descanso y minimizó el archivo donde estaba trabajando. Para su desgracia, Sigyn no estaba conectada y Loki deseó que fuera porque se encontraba durmiendo. No había cosa que Loki deseara para ella más que pudiese volver a dormir tranquila. Así que decidió no arriesgarse y no le mandó ningún mensaje, por el temor de poder despertarla, por lo que Loki cerró su computadora y caminó hasta la nevera, de donde sacó una soda y volvió a sentarse en el comedor, esta vez con el libro que había dejado al lado de la computadora; no le haría mal descansar la mente por un rato, ¿verdad?

Cuando ese rato se convirtió en un tiempo que Loki dejó de medir al estar realmente concentrado en la lectura como para estar pendiente del reloj, pudo escuchar el timbre sonar. No había motivo para preguntarse quién se encontraba detrás de esa puerta, y aunque lo hubiese habido, _Stark_ la había abierto antes de que Loki levantara la vista, esperando terminar el capítulo en el que se encontraba.

-¡Hey, Pepp! –Tony dijo mientras ésta entraba y dejaba sus cosas sobre el sofá donde él se había encontrado minutos atrás.

-¡Tony! Es bueno ver que no has escapado. –comentó acercándose hasta el comedor.- Buen trabajo, Loki. –dijo sentándose frente a él.

-Un placer. –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¿Esto no les da una sensación de _déjà vu_? –dijo Tony mientras caminaba hacia el comedor y se sentaba al lado derecho de Loki.

-Hablé con el dueño del departamento. –dijo Pepper, ignorando a Tony.- Y decidimos ciertas reglas que _ambos_ deberán seguir.

Tony rodó los ojos al sentir ese 'ambos' dirigido sólo a él. Nada le garantizaba a Pepper que _Luke_ obedeciera todo, ¿sabía eso?

-¿Qué tipo de reglas? –preguntó Tony, queriendo saber si le convenían o no.

-Primero, no demoler, ni agujerear o arañar paredes, techos o pisos; y eso va para ti, Tony. –respondió apuntándolo con la pluma en su mano.

-¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? –comentó con un fingido mohín.- Aguarda, ¿y qué hay con cosas inalámbricas? ¿Puedo instalarlas?

-Supongo que no debería haber problema—

-¡Bien! –interrumpió Tony.

-Si los dos están de acuerdo. –finalizó Pepper.

-Por supuesto. –respondió con una fingida sonrisa.

 _Ah, bien._ El problema no eran las cosas como una televisión, su silla, su almohadón favorito o Dum-E, bueno, quizás Dum-E sí sería un problema, pero el real problema venía con las cámaras. Tony quería cámaras conectadas a sus aparatos y controladas por Jarvis. Tony amaba la sensación de ser capaz de ver todo y la posibilidad de controlarlo todo que venía con ello. Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le decía que a Loki no le agradaría tal idea.

Decidió que ya tendría tiempo para discutir sobre eso con Loki. Ahora era tiempo de escuchar a Pepper para evitar ser golpeado.

-El dueño me dijo que las grandes fiestas tampoco eran permitidas porque molestan a los vecinos. También me comentó que Loki ya estaba al tanto de esto y lo había cumplido realmente bien. Jamás ha tenido algún reclamo por sonidos molestos y espero que tú, Tony, aprendas. –dijo señalándolo nuevamente con el lápiz.

 _¿Sí? Pues debe ser difícil montar fiestas con amigos si no tenías amigos._ Pensó Tony para sí mismo. _Aprender_. ¿Por qué estas reglas parecían estar sólo en su contra?

-De todas formas no podría hacer una fiesta en este lugar. –comentó para sí mismo.

-El número de la cuenta ya está y la clave, también. Uno de ustedes debe encargarse de retirar el dinero cada mes para su _supervivencia_. –comentó observando a Tony.

Pepper dio vuelta el contrato que tenía encima de la mesa para que Loki y Tony pudiesen darle un vistazo. Loki se sorprendió al ver el monto escrito para cada mes. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no veía tal cantidad de dinero, bueno, en realidad aún no la veía, pero eso haría su vida mucho más fácil. Aunque su orgullo le pedía a gritos que no aceptara porque no había forma de que él, Loki Friggason, tuviese que depender de Stark, su sentido común le dejaba más que claro que con el sueldo de camarero de medio tiempo no le sería suficiente. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido esta discusión consigo mismo? Estaba seguro de que no sería la última. Por último, decidió engañarse a sí mismo y decir que la ayuda venía de la señorita Potts. Podría vivir con eso.

-Sí, sí, comida. –respondió Tony ojeando el contrato rápidamente.- Entonces, ¿firmo o qué? –preguntó estirando la mano hacia Pepper para que le entregara el lápiz.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo vas a leer completo? –preguntó Pepper entregándole el lápiz.

-Nah, confío en ti. –respondió tomándolo. Además, le daba flojera.

Después de que Pepper le indicara dónde debía firmar y Tony dejara el contrato en la mesa, Loki lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo para sí mismo, mientras asentía cada cierto tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre, _Luke?_ ¿Preocupado? –preguntó sonriendo divertidamente.

-Es de sentido común leer un contrato antes de fírmalo. –respondió sin levantar la mirada.

-Tiene razón, Tony. –agregó Pepper mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Ajá. –respondió Tony levantándose hacia la nevera, de donde sacó una soda y comenzó a beberla.

Tony sacó dos latas más y las dejó sobre la mesa, esperando que Loki terminara de leer. Cuando firmó donde debía y había dejado el lápiz a un lado, Tony le ofreció una de las latas. Loki la recibió.

-Por una nueva vida juntos. –dijo burlonamente extendiendo su brazo hacia Loki.

-Okay… Eso suena extraño –dijo Pepper, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.- Por un contrato bien sellado. –decidió decir, juntando su lata con la de Tony.

Loki reprimió un suspiro y llevó su lata con la del resto.

 _Por no tener que preocuparme de morir de hambre_ , dijo para sí mismo.

Los tres bebieron un sorbo de sus latas y Loki se preguntó si podría sentirse más incómodo. Probablemente no.

-¿Te quedas un rato, Pepp? Podemos pedir algo para comer. –dijo Tony dejando su lata sobre la mesa.

-Me agrada la idea de que pidan algo para comer. –respondió antes de dar otro sorbo.- _Para ustedes._ Tengo asuntos de los que encargarme. Además, ustedes tienen clases mañana, así que no se desvelen, ¿vale? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres, mi madre? –preguntó Tony con una ceja levantada.

A Loki le llamó la atención la expresión en el rostro de Pepper antes de reír, y se preguntó si el comentario acerca de la madre de Stark la había hecho sentir _extraña_. Quizás la había puesto un poco triste. _¿Se habrán conocido alguna vez?_ A Loki le surgieron muchas preguntas que no tenían sentido alguno preguntar en ese momento. Y probablemente nunca lo tendrían.

-Bueno, chicos, los dejo. Les mandaré por e-mail una copia del contrato, así no habrá excusa para romperlo. –dijo antes de ponerse de pie.

-Adiós, Pepp. –se despidió Tony antes de vaciar su lata.

-Que tenga buenas noches, señorita Potts. –dijo Loki.

-Ustedes también. –respondió sonriendo.

Pepper caminó hasta el sillón donde había dejado sus pertenencias, las tomó y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Se volteó para decir una última vez 'adiós' antes de salir por la puerta y bajar hasta el estacionamiento. Una vez en su auto, suspiró y cruzó los dedos, esperando que todo eso pudiese resultar y Tony se enderezara un poco.

-Y… ¿comiste? Te ves como alguien que no ha comido desde el almuerzo. –le dijo Tony a Loki, ambos aún sentados en el comedor.

-En realidad no tengo hambre. Y tengo un ensayo que terminar. –dijo Loki poniéndose de pie.

-No, no, no. –dijo Tony bajándole los hombros para que volviera a sentarse.- Dinero para comida, ¿recuerdas? Ahora, ¿comida china? ¿Te gusta la comida china? Te ves como alguien a quien le gusta la comida china.

Loki le regaló una expresión que tenía escrita '¿en serio?' sobre sí.

Tony lo miró con el celular en la mano, moviéndolo de un lado a otro. Loki suspiró y asintió.

-Comida china, entonces. –respondió Tony marcando un número en su celular.

Rato después el repartidor había llegado y Tony había ido a buscar su comida a la puerta, agradeciendo a la comida rápida por salvarlo de morir de hambre.

Fue una cena realmente silenciosa, con conversaciones que no duraron más de cinco oraciones. Pero, ¡hey! ¡Progreso, progreso!

Al terminar su comida, Loki había ido a botar los recipientes de cartón a la basura, tomó la computadora que aún se encontraba sobre el comedor murmurando un 'buenas noches' y se había encaminado hacia su cuarto para dejarla encima del escritorio. Luego se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, donde lavó sus dientes mirando con rencor al espejo, como si no le gustara lo que estaba viendo en él, fue a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se sentó en su escritorio con el propósito de continuar con su ensayo hasta que los párpados le pesaron lo suficiente como para apagar la computadora e ir a la cama, maldiciendo nuevamente no haber tenido una oportunidad para charlar con Sigyn.

Estaba oscuro y sólo el sonido de sus pasos le aclaraban que no estaba sordo. Caminar sin rumbo era en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, detenerse haría que algún tipo de locura lo consumiera. Hacía frío. Y no es que a Loki le disgustara el frío, es que el frío le recordaba lo solo que se encontraba. Vacío. Tal como el lugar en el que se encontraba, no sabía si realmente estaba avanzando o simplemente era su mente la que le hacía creer que estaba consiguiendo algún tipo de desplazamiento. ¿Cómo saberlo si una negrura impenetrable le impedía ver algo? O quizás no había nada, quizás se había quedado ciego, tampoco podría saberlo.

Perdió la cuenta de cuántos paso había dado y no sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado. Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras seguía caminando, buscando desesperadamente por una luz, por una salida; una puerta, una ventana, un… algo. Algo en la infinita nada en la que se encontraba atrapado.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido y violentamente, como si algo dentro de él supiera de qué se trataba todo esto. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más errática a medida que avanzaba el tiempo; o mientras él asumía que el tiempo iba avanzando, en realidad no tenía cómo saberlo.

Se detuvo o más bien fue detenido cuando chocó con algo, logrando que un sonido metálico se hiciera presente. Cerró instantáneamente los ojos al momento del impacto y, al abrirlos, pudo ver. Blanco. Todo el fondo era blanco y sólo podía distinguir la figura que le impedía el paso, Loki recordaría más tarde. Le tomó una pequeña mirada al culpable de detener su caminata para que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho y latiera aun más rápido, como si quisiera salir de su pecho y caer al suelo. La criatura miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con los ojos de Loki y éste sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y se echó a correr.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, pero la criatura era más rápida que él y se le acercaba cada vez más a cada paso que daba, cada vez más cerca, buscando la forma de alcanzarlo en la eterna blancura que intentaba cegarlo más que la negrura a la cual había reemplazado. Corrió hasta que su cuerpo se paralizó. Primero dejó de capaz de mover sus piernas, que parecían haber estado clavadas en el piso. Volteó la cabeza y pudo ver una mancha roja acercándose cada vez más a él y Loki supo lo que era la _desesperación._ Su pecho subía y bajaba con una velocidad increíble, mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más y sentía su pulso golpearlo como un redoble de tambores. Luego dejó de sentir sus brazos e intentar refugiar en ellos su rostro era inútil y sin sentido. Estaba indefenso a merced de aquella criatura que iba en su búsqueda.

Loki pudo sentir cómo la criatura se había abalanzado sobre él y todo había vuelto a ser negro.

-¡NO! –gritó abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con el techo que tan bien conocía. Se contuvo de intentar mover sus extremidades por unos segundos, aterrado de que no pudiese hacerlo a su voluntad. Sin embargo, cuando intentó mover su brazo izquierdo, lo logró con éxito y apoyó con ambos brazos en el colchón hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Llevó su mano hasta su frente y ahí fue cuando notó el frío sudor que lo empapaba por completo. Suspiró y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar una ducha.

Se levantó de la cama después de haber encendido la lámpara de su mesita de noche, que hizo a sus ojos doler con su intensidad. Le dio un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesita y notó que era un poco pasado de las tres de la madrugada. Caminó hasta su armario y sacó un par de toallas junto con un pijama limpio de él, no había forma en la que pudiese volver a ponerse el sudado después de haberse duchado.

Después de abrir su puerta y se dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño, comenzó a desvestirse, deshaciéndose de la ropa sudada y agradeciendo el agua que se deslizaba delicadamente por su cuerpo, llevándose con ella la suciedad que sentía en ese momento.

Hacía tiempo que Loki había tenido una pesadilla, o al menos no una que le hiciera sudar frío. Sin embargo, no estaba realmente sorprendido de que ocurriera ahora.

La última pesadilla que había experimentado también había sido en el departamento y su grito había logrado despertar a Sigyn, quien había cruzado el pequeño pasillo corriendo a ver qué estaba ocurriendo y, a pesar de que Loki no quiso contarle su pesadilla, Sigyn se había sentado a su lado en la cama y había empezado a hablarle en un intento de distraerlo. Y la penúltima pesadilla que había tenido había terminado con el mismo resultado: aun si Sigyn estaba más cansada que él, iría a su habitación y se quedarían hablando hasta que uno de los dos se dormía; generalmente era Sigyn, y Loki la arropaba, deseando que _ella_ no tuviese ningún tipo de pesadillas y se quedaba en vela hasta que no podía más (usualmente el despertador sonaba minutos después). Y ahora… ahora no tenía quién se quedase con él hasta horas inhumanas para distraerlo del mundo de sus pesadillas, que seguían igual de frescas en su mente. Ahora tenía que compartir el mismo techo con _Stark,_ que era egoísta, caprichoso, molesto y un sinfín de cosas que Loki estaba demasiado cansado para articular, incluso en su mente _._

Salió del baño con el pijama limpio puesto y una toalla colgando en su cuello, encargada de absorber el agua que caía por su cabello. Caminó en dirección a la cocina y notó una sombra que llamó su atención.

-¿Stark? –preguntó Loki a la figura que se encontraba sentado en el pequeño comedor de la cocina, con un vaso de agua en la mano mirando a través de una de las ventanas.

-Hey, _Luke_. –respondió reconociendo su presencia.

Loki rodó los ojos ante el apodo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la estantería que estaba al lado de la nevera y sacó un vaso de ella.

-Nada. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Sólo quería observar el hermoso paisaje bebiendo un refrescante vaso de agua. –dijo levantando el vaso.

-Claro. –comentó caminando hacia la nevera.

-¿Y tú? ¿Decidiste que las tres de la mañana era el momento perfecto para darte una ducha? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Exactamente. –respondió abriendo el refrigerador y llenando su vaso con leche.

-Oye… -dijo volviendo a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.

-¿Hm? –respondió cerrando la nevera y bebiendo un trago de su vaso. Nada mejor que algo frío para su garganta dañada.

-Te escuché gritar, ¿está todo bien?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Loki, quien se apoyó en la encimera con el brazo izquierdo, sosteniendo el vaso con su mano derecha. Dio un sorbo antes de responder.

-No es tu asunto.

-Ah. –respondió mirando su vaso.

Hubo un silencio que se rompía de vez en cuando con ambos bebiendo de sus vasos desincronizadamente. Loki se preguntó si había valido la pena ir por un vaso de leche.

-Siempre estás diciendo eso. –dijo Tony rompiendo el silencio por completo, sin despegar la vista de su vaso.

-¿Discúlpame? –preguntó Loki mirándolo.

-Que no es asunto mío. Como si no pudiese preocuparme. –dijo devolviéndole la mirada.- Si crees que decirme eso va a hacer que deje de hacerlo o que deje de insistir, te tengo malas noticias. Si estamos viviendo juntos, quizás deberías no intentar arrancarme la garganta cada vez que me ves, ¿no crees?

-No es que esté viviendo contigo por gusto. –murmuró de mala gana.

-Oh, no empieces por eso. –dijo haciendo una mueca.- Si hubieses querido seguir buscando lo habrías hecho. Estoy seguro.

-No me agradas, ¿lo sabes? –respondió levantando una ceja.

-Lo has dejado bastante claro.

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó del departamento. Tony se dijo a sí mismo que habría sido mejor llevarse el vaso de agua a su habitación o simplemente no haber preguntado, incluso si lo hacía por mera curiosidad. Es más, podría hacer algo tan fácil como levantarse de la mesa, dejar el vaso en el fregadero, caminar hasta su habitación y dejar solo a Loki. ¿Qué le importa a él si Loki tenía una pesadilla? ¿Por qué _debería_ importarle, de todas formas? Si bien no podía encontrar un motivo, era obvio que entre ambos habían asuntos sin resolver y Tony no iba a conseguir nada si se comportaba como un idiota. Además, era relativamente cierto que Tony no le había dejado otra posibilidad más que aceptarlo entre sus paredes, a pesar de que se notaba a kilómetros que Tony no le agradaba a Loki, por más que éste dijera no conocerlo. Tony suspiró y se dio cuenta de que había sólo una cosa que podía hacer en esa situación.

Loki se estaba preguntando si el infierno se había congelado. ¿ _Stark_ preocupado por él? ¡Já! Quizás aún no había despertado y algo peor se acercaba.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó en un tono suave.

Loki dio un pequeño saltillo al escuchar la voz grave y casi inaudible de Stark, que interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta al mundo. Loki lo miró y quiso convencerse de que el tono de preocupación en su voz era falso. _Quizás el infierno sí se había congelado._

-Sí. –respondió deseando irse de ahí.

-¿Es cosa de cada día que despiertes a las tres de la madrugada gritando?

Loki sabía más que bien que _Stark_ iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que Loki le dijera o explotara y le gritara. Y Loki no se encontraba con la energía necesaria para llevar a cabo una pelea verbal, ni siquiera para pensar en buenas respuestas, además su garganta no estaba para volver a gritar. Estaba cansado. Así que simplemente se rindió, aunque no iba a admitir que estaba aceptando una derrota.

-Tuve una pesadilla. –dijo al final.

La voz de Loki sorprendió a Tony, quien estaba más que convencido de que no iba a obtener una respuesta a su pregunta. De hecho, se había anticipado a ver a Loki desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Quizás era que Loki no quería volver a su cama luego de una pesadilla.

-Una muy fea, por lo que veo. –comentó señalando el asiento frente a él.

-Sí. –respondió sentándose en la silla señalada. No tenía intenciones de volver a su habitación, y su cuerpo se sentía cansado, de todas formas.

-Está bien si no quieres hablar de eso, pero mi mamá solía decir que contar una pesadilla era lo mejor que se podía hacer para olvidarla.

-Mi madre también solía decir eso. –dijo sonriendo inconscientemente ante en recuerdo en su mente.- Pero preferiría no hacerlo. –respondió desvaneciendo su sonrisa.

Y es que ni siquiera a Sigyn le había contado alguna de sus pesadillas. ¿Qué derecho tenía _Stark_ para saber sobre su vida?

Tony se sintió un poco perplejo, ¿Loki era capaz de _sonreír?_ O quizás era su somnolienta mente jugándole trucos, no podía confiar en su mente cansada.

-Está bien. –Tony dijo antes de tomar un trago.- ¿Sabes? Una vez soñé que había un tipo vestido de dinosaurio en mi casa que me obligaba a usar un tutú y se robaba mi comida. –añadió con una sonrisa.

Loki, teniendo una imaginación vívida que funcionaba mejor que él en ese momento, proyectó en su mente una clara imagen de Stark con un tutú sirviéndole a un hombre hambriento en traje de dinosaurio y lo absurdo le hizo soltar una pequeña risita que llamó la atención de Tony.

-¡Hey! ¿También sabes reír? –preguntó señalándolo con su vaso.

-¿Quién no disfruta de una buena risa? –preguntó dejando salir un bostezo.

-Nunca te había escuchado reír, ah.

-Oh, puede ser porque eres aburrido. –respondió apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y la cabeza en ellos.

-Te informo que la gente cree que soy muy gracioso. –dijo con falsa indignación.

-Sí, claro.

Tony se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo.

-¿Qué otros sueños extraños has tenido? –preguntó temerosamente Loki, buscando simplemente una distracción. En momentos así no soportaba el silencio, y tampoco sentía ganas de volver a su habitación.

-Hmm… -respondió pensativamente acariciando su barbilla.- ¡Oh! Una vez…

Loki se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando de las historias que Stark le estaba contando. Probablemente se arrepentiría más tarde de ser tan débil y aceptar la distracción que Stark le estaba ofreciendo, pero en ese momento lo único que podía importarle era no tener que pensar en las pesadillas que le atormentaban.

Poco a pocos sus voces se hacían más cercanas a susurros y sus párpados se hacían más pesados, hasta que lo que antes habían sido dos personas conversando en la oscuridad del comedor de diario se convirtieron en dos personas que despertarían con dolor de cuello y frío al haberse quedado dormidas en la cocina.

- _Señor, le informo que si no le levanta en este instante le será imposible llegar a tiempo a su clase._ –Tony oyó que decían desde la mesa.

-Dios, Jarvis, ¿qué te hace despertarme tan temprano? –preguntó sin querer abrir los ojos.

- _Señor, son casi las siete y media de la mañana._

Tony levantó rápidamente la cabeza al haber escuchado la hora, ¿cómo podía ser tan tarde?

-¿¡Por qué no me despertaste antes!? –le reclamó al celular en su mano.

- _Lo he intentado desde antes de las siete, señor._

-¡Oh, genial! –dijo Tony poniéndose de pie. Fue en ese momento cuando notó que Loki seguía durmiendo sobre la mesa.- ¡ _Luke!_ ¡Oye! ¡Despierta! –gritó sacudiéndolo suavemente.

-Hmmm… Thor, adelántate.

Tony lo miró perplejo.

-¡Despierta! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¿Y quién carajos es Thor? –preguntó moviéndolo más abruptamente.

-¡Ya desperté! –respondió alteradamente mientras se despegaba de la mesa con un salto.- ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido al ver a Tony delante de él.

-Oye, es tarde. Párate y anda a cambiarte de ropa. –le dijo Tony caminando hacia su habitación.

Loki se levantó y caminó en dirección al baño. Tony se estaba poniendo una polera sobre el cuello cuando vio a Loki a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué haces? –le reclamó bajando su polera por su torso.

-Quiero darme una ducha—

-¡Te diste una anoche! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Anda a vestirte! –le recriminó sentándose sobre su cama deshecha.

-¿Ya voy? –le respondió dubitativamente caminando hacia su habitación. Como Loki, al contrario de Stark, no sentía la necesidad de exhibirse por el mundo, cerró la puerta de su habitación y salió minutos después con una polera verde oscura, jeans ajustados, zapatillas negras, su celular en el bolsillo y su mochila en el hombro.

-¿Listo? Vamos. –dijo Tony desde la sala de estar, claramente esperando que Loki apareciera.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Loki extrañado.

-Auto, Uni, es tarde… -dijo Tony irritadamente.

Loki lo miró confundido.

-¡No hay forma en la que alcances a llegar a tiempo! –le dijo moviéndose hacia la puerta.- ¡Vamos!

-¡No hay forma en la que me suba a un auto contigo! –le respondió tercamente.- No te necesito.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo? No hay tiempo, Pepper va a matarme si sigo llegando tarde. –se quejó recorriendo su cabello con su mano.- ¡Muévete!

Loki se quedó quieto en el punto donde estaba, casi desafiándolo con la mirada.

Tony definitivamente _no_ tenía tiempo para esto. Así que se acercó a Loki, tomó una de sus muñecas y lo hizo caminar fuera del departamento. Cerró la puerta con su mano libre, agradeciendo que no era posible abrirla por fuera sin las llaves, y prácticamente saltó las escaleras hasta el primer piso, aún llevando de la muñeca a Loki, quien le demandaba que lo dejara tranquilo e intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

Cuando ya eran capaces de ver el lugar donde Tony tenía estacionado su auto, tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta del copiloto antes de que llegaran.

-Si no entras, soy capaz de empujarte. –le dijo seriamente a Loki.

-Está bien. –respondió fríamente, sentándose en el asiento de cuero.

Tony cerró la puerta y suspiró, cruzando hasta el lado del conductor. Abrió la puerta y deslizó su cuerpo sobre el asiento, encendiendo el motor rápidamente.

Murmuró cosas sin sentido mientras aceleraba sin mirar el indicador. Ni siquiera le importaba tanto llegar a tiempo, pero no soportaba ver la decepción en los ojos de Pepper cuando le reclamaba algo. Tampoco quería poner en peligro su trabajo como asistente de _Howard_ , sabía que a ella le gustaba su trabajo.

-¿Sí sabes que hay un límite de velocidad que estás sobrepasando, verdad? –preguntó Loki mirándolo con el ceño fruncido en una luz roja.

-¿Ves a algún policía cerca? Porque yo no. –respondió mirándolo momentáneamente.

-¿Siempre eres tan descuidado? –preguntó con enfado.

-Oh, ¡adivina qué! ¡ _No_ es asunto tuyo! –respondió casi saliendo de sus casillas. O sea, ¿hace algo bueno por alguien y así le responden? Otra razón más para ser un cabrón. Además, ¿qué le importaba a él si Loki llegaba o no a tiempo a clases? Debió haberlo dejado en el departamento, _"¿No te quieres subir al puto auto?_ Okay _, bien por ti. Suerte con el transporte público"_ Hubiese sido muchísimo más fácil.

-Lo es si estás arriesgando mi vida.

-Soy un buen conductor. –respondió dando una vuelta.

-¿Ese eres tú o tu dinero hablando? –preguntó Loki tocando su asiento.

-Me haces enfadar, ¿sabes? –dijo apretando más el volante del auto.

-¡Bien! Ahora tenemos algo en común.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar ayuda, de todas formas? –preguntó luego de un silencio que se extendió por algunos minutos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó con sus cejas juntas.

-Porque pude haberte traído todos estos días y ahora mismo estás enojado no sé por qué. –dijo observando fijamente la ruta. Al menos no tenía que usar a Jarvis esta vez.

-No necesito tu ayuda. –respondió mirando por la ventana.

-¿Lo ves? A eso me refería.

Loki decidió mantenerse en silencio.

Tony se preguntó por qué Loki tenía que ser tan bipolar. Se estaban llevando bien anoche, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué cambiaba todo en la mañana? Quizás Loki tenía algún tipo de enfermedad, vudú, hechizo, cosa que lo hacía actuar diferente en la noche y en la mañana y Tony no estaba seguro de si podía lidiar con algo así. Los locos al manicomio.

-¿Siempre eres igual de bipolar? –preguntó luego otro par de minutos llenos de silencio, cuando ya les quedaba poco para llegar a MIT.

-¿'Bipolar'? –preguntó sin voltear la mirada.

-Anoche… te reíste, ¿no? –Tony preguntó confundido. ¿Qué tan probable era que todo hubiese sido un sueño? Pero sí habían despertado en la mesa de la cocina, y lo más seguro es que Jarvis pudiese comprobarlo. ¿Entonces…?

Loki se sintió débil. Más débil de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Tener que recurrir a su ayuda una vez era demasiado. Dos veces era caótico. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Una damisela en apuros que necesitaba ayuda? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, ¿cómo se atrevía a estar insinuando cosas acerca de su personalidad? Loki podía sentir la rabia dentro de sí aumentar a cada segundo. Rabia hacia Stark y hacia sí mismo.

-Ni _siquiera_ me conoces. –respondió cuando ya habían entrado al recinto y Tony buscaba un estacionamiento con la mirada.

-Lo estoy intentando. –dijo acercándose a un espacio vacío.

-Sí, claro. –respondió desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

-Estoy hablando en serio. –dijo deteniendo el motor. ¿Y por qué era tan difícil de creer? Tampoco era completamente una mentira, Tony sí quería conocerlo; la curiosidad de por qué era tan odiado lo carcomía por dentro.

-Sólo déjame solo. –dijo abriendo la puerta y bajando rápidamente del auto.

Loki caminó precipitadamente hacia donde era su primera clase. ¿Por qué había decidido tomar una ducha a las tres de la madrugada? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de llevar su maldito celular a la cocina? De esa forma habría escuchado su alarma y no habría tenido que venir con él. No habría tenido que tolerar tal tormento y habría alcanzado a tomar desayuno. Dioses, moría de hambre y no tenía tiempo para comer algo antes de entrar a clases. Pero, ¿para qué iba a llevar su celular si solo planeaba tomar un vaso de leche e intentar volver a dormir? Aunque ese 'intentar' estaba de más, porque hubiese sido imposible volver a dormir en la habitación. ¿A eso se reducía todo? No iba a permitirlo. Además, ¿qué se creía con su 'estoy intentando conocerte'? ¿Que por arte de magia iban a ser los mejores amigos e iban a contarse todos sus secretos y vivir felices para siempre? Dioses, no.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡ _Luke!_ –Hablando del demonio, quien gritó acercándose a él.

-¿Sabes? –respondió Loki aún caminando.- Creí que eras inteligente pero, al ver que no eres capaz de recordar un nombre de dos sílabas, ya no estoy tan seguro. Y estaba comenzando a preguntarme por qué estabas en MIT cuando tu cerebro no está capacitado de retener un simple y pequeño nombre. Después pensé que podría ser porque eres el hijo de Stark y todo tuvo sentido. Pero, en realidad, ése no es el punto. El punto es que si ni siquiera puedes recordar mi nombre, no intentes usarlo y, por favor, deja de intentar llamarme.

Tony tenía que admitirlo, estaba impresionado por esa respuesta. ¡Y, demonios, emociones! Sí, era rabia, pero era una emoción, de todas formas. Y no podía culpar a su imaginación o su mente cansada porque estaba realmente despierto y a punto de reírse a carcajadas, hasta que su mente conectó todo lo que Loki le había dicho y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡Sabía que me conocías!

-Agh, ¡por favor! ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si tu apellido está escrito en reverso de casi cada teléfono en este lugar? Tristemente, la empresa es casi tan grande como tu ego.

-¿Entonces por qué dijiste que no sabías quién era?

-No es importante. ¿Qué quieres? –dijo antes de que Tony pudiese decirle algo.

-Uhm… tu teléfono se quedó en el auto. –Tony respondió sacándolo de su bolsillo y ofreciéndoselo a Loki.

Loki lo tomó bruscamente.

-Gracias. –comentó antes de volver a irse.

Tony caminó en la dirección contraria, hacia el salón que le esperaba, preguntándose qué carajos había pasado. Aunque estaba seguro de un par de cosas. Como que Loki lo conocía.

Además, se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Tomó su celular mientras caminaba y comenzó a escribir rápidamente un mensaje que sería enviado a Bruce.

 ** _Sí, tiene un iPhone. –T._**


	6. Capítulo 6: Café

**_¿Y qué se supone que haga con esa información? –B._**

Tony observó por un momento la pantalla de su celular mientras el profesor explicaba cosas en el pizarrón antes de responder. _¿En qué clase estaba?_

 **Tú preguntaste; yo respondo. –T.**

Esperó unos minutos y el aparato vibró sobre su cuaderno. Puso su estuche frente a éste, tampoco era tan irrespetuoso como para ponerse a hablar por mensajes calmadamente en medio de una clase. No estaba lo suficientemente atrás como para hacerlo. Además de haber llegado tarde, le había tocado un asiento casi al frente del salón. Menuda suerte la suya.

 ** _Entonces sabes que no te conoce. –B._**

Tony se contuvo de reír ante la respuesta de Bruce. Quizás la mejor forma de averiguar algo sería dejando a Loki sin dormir un buen par de horas y después interrogarlo. Debería, al menos, intentarlo.

 **Al contrario, en un ataque de ira confesó conocerme. –T.**

Escribió la respuesta con algo cercano a una sonrisa triunfal. Oh, no había nada mejor que acertar con una predicción. Bueno, sí había mejores cosas, pero el gusto de satisfacción que dejaba en él era bastante genial. Además, era casi un 'te lo dije' hacia Bruce.

Esperó unos minutos que utilizó para anotar un par de cosas en su cuaderno hasta que recibió un nuevo mensaje.

 ** _Entonces sabes que te conoce, ¿contento ahora? ¿Volverás a tu casa? –B._**

Tony casi rodó los ojos ante tal oración, luego recordó que hacerlo llamaría la atención de un par de personas. Y no es como que no le gustara la atención. Él era Tony Stark y la atención era muy importante, pero en ese momento no se sentía con ganas de explicar que estaba hablando con su mejor amigo acerca de un tipo al cual había prácticamente obligado a vivir con él. Eh… sonaba un poco extraño, ¿no?

 **¿Cómo crees? Al fin confirmé que me conoce, ahora debo averiguar cómo nos conocimos y por qué me odia. –T.**

 ** _Tú tienes un problema. No me oyes pero estoy suspirando. –B._**

La imagen de Bruce suspirando mientras rodaba los ojos se presentó vívidamente en la mente de Tony, como si le estuviese mirando en ese preciso momento. Y es que ver a Bruce de esa manera por alguna cosa –tontería, según Bruce- que Tony hacía era realmente común. Tony incluso contaba las veces que lo hacía cuando iban en secundaria. Cuando eran al mismo tiempo, valían más puntos.

 **Tú tranquilo, Brucie. Pero si me demandan por intento de secuestro, tienes que saber que es una denuncia falsa. –T.**

Esperó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Aunque no alcanzó ni a anotar una palabra, la respuesta llegó realmente rápido.

 ** _¿Y qué significa eso? –B._**

Antes de que pudiese teclear algo, un nuevo mensaje apareció en su pantalla.

 ** _Tony, en serio, ¿qué hiciste? –B._**

Llegaba a ser divertido lo mucho que Bruce se preocupaba acerca de las estupideces que Tony hacía. Sin importar la situación, Tony tenía a Bruce para anticipar las consecuencias que él ignoraría hasta darse cuenta de que Bruce tenía razón. Y a pesar de eso, Bruce estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a salir de los problemas, incluso cuando se estaba quejando sobre las secuelas que recaían sobre él hacía todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

Tony sonrió para sí mismo antes de responder.

 **Deja de distraerme, ¿sabes que estoy en clases? Tus mensajes constantes impiden mi aprendizaje. –T.**

 ** _Sí, claro. –B._**

Tony dejó el celular encima de la mesa, a un lado de su cuaderno mientras se dedicaba a tomar apuntes de lo que decía el profesor, o eso le diría a Pepper que estaba haciendo, cuando en realidad estaba más concentrado en hacer una caricatura de un pequeño Loki durmiendo sobre una mesa.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el teléfono volviera a vibrar sobre el escritorio.

 ** _Oye, respóndeme. –B._**

Tony exhaló por la nariz mientras sonreía divertidamente. Si eso llamó la atención de alguien o no, Tony no fue capaz de notarlo. Y ciertamente no le importaba.

 **Clases. –T.**

 ** _Te detesto. –B._**

Tony le mandó un emoticono de corazón a Bruce y guardó su celular en bolsillo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no volvería a vibrar. Decidió volver a tomar notas acerca de la clase y se preguntó por qué carajos usaba un cuaderno pudiendo usar algo digital hasta que recordó que era más fácil hacer dibujos sin sentido en la esquina de un cuaderno en vez de abrir un programa para poder garabatear.

Sintió su estómago rugir fuertemente y decidió que utilizaría el primer receso para ir a comer algo. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a beber un café en la mañana, jodido insomnio. Jodido horario.

* * *

Loki intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse concentrado en la clase, pero su atención se depositaba casi por completo en su estómago vacío que exigía ser alimentado de alguna manera. Maldijo no estar preparado y no tener siquiera un paquete de galletas dentro de su mochila. Con toda la prisa de la mañana no había alcanzado a sacar ni una mísera manzana de la cocina. Maldito Stark.

Salió de su clase casi al instante cuando la campana sonó indicando el fin de la hora y fue dando pasos largos hasta llegar a la cafetería más cercana, que poco sorprendentemente era un local de Starbucks. Esperó en la fila hasta pedir un _Espresso Macchiato_ y un brownie de chocolate, ¿qué? Los merecía. Y podía permitírselo. Además, necesitaba despertar completamente.

Cuando ya tenía su orden en sus manos, caminó hasta la mesa que había fijado al momento de llegar y darse cuenta de que se encontraba vacía. Decidió arriesgarse y le mandó un mensaje a Sigyn para luego darle un sorbo al exquisito café. Mientras introducía un pedazo de brownie y se deleitaba con el chocolate en su boca, su celular vibró sobre su mesa, indicando la presencia de un nuevo mensaje.

 **Hey, tú. ¿Cómo has estado? –S.**

Loki sonrió aliviado, al menos Sigyn tenía tiempo.

 ** _Creí haber preguntado primero. –L._**

 **Estoy bien, ¿y tú? –S.**

Lo corto de la respuesta hizo que Loki se preguntara un par de cosas. ¿Realmente estaba todo bien?

 ** _¿Estás segura? –L._**

Esperó unos minutos sintiéndose extraño. Obviamente no podían hablar de cosas muy profundas a través de mensajes de texto, pero aun así…

Loki maldijo el momento en el que decidió ver la hora que era, la campana que acabaría con el receso sonaría en cualquier segundo. Suspiró antes de escribir rápidamente.

 ** _Lo siento, tengo que ir a clases. ¿Podemos hablar cuando llegue a casa? Así podríamos hacer una videollamada. –L._**

 **Suena bien. Estaré esperando. –S.**

Loki guardó su celular en su bolsillo, intentando ignorar el sentimiento en su pecho. No es que fuese estúpido, sabía que Sigyn tenía cosas de las que preocuparse y que era realmente impersonal hablar de cosas importantes por mensajes de texto que se demoraban una eternidad en llegar a su destino, pero… no le gustaba tener que esperar para poder hablar con ella. Y es que era la única persona con la cual podía hacerlo.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a caminar hacia el salón donde le tocaba su próxima clase, con el café en la mano. Aún le quedaba un poco y podía terminarlo en su asiento no designado.

Al final de una agotadora y poco estimulante jornada escolar, Loki se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida, con el fin de llegar lo más pronto posible al departamento, agradeciéndole silenciosamente a Amora por haberles dado el día libre. Ni siquiera quiso preguntarse si tenía la autoridad para hacerlo o no, sólo le importaba que podría llegar más temprano, conectar su computadora y poder hablar con Sigyn. Tampoco se le cruzó por la mente la posibilidad de que Stark pudiese estar en el departamento mientras él estuviese en una ansiada conversación.

Para su buena suerte, Loki encontró el departamento vacío cuando cruzó la puerta principal y agradeció el silencio que le dio la bienvenida.

Caminó hacia su habitación, para evitar que cierto ególatra pudiese interrumpirle mientras estuviese concentradamente hablando con Sigyn, y dejó su mochila sobre la cama, ya ordenaría más tarde, no era tan importante.

Se sentó sobre la silla frente el escritorio y encendió rápidamente su computadora, esperando que se iniciara la sesión, anhelando que Sigyn ya se encontrara en su habitación, con la computadora encima del colchón y ella con las piernas cruzadas, cubierta por un chaleco o una manta en sus hombros, navegando por algún blog mientras aguadaba que Loki se conectara. Cuando el programa se abrió, Loki notó, satisfecho, que Sigyn ya estaba en línea y decidió hablarle.

-Hola. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a la chica, quien estaba tal y como Loki le había previsualizado.

-Hey, ¿tú no deberías estar trabajando? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-No. Amora quiere decorar el café, ya sabes, Halloween y eso, y no quiso que la ayudáramos porque le estaríamos estorbando, según ella.- respondió negando con la cabeza, con una sonrisa más grande.- Quizás vaya a echarle una mano mañana, de todas formas.

-¿Halloween? –preguntó realmente sorprendida. Ni Loki ni ella lo habían celebrado estando viviendo juntos.

-Quiere atraer más clientes con eso. Incluso con disfraces y tal.

-Eh... ¿Qué clase de disfraces? -preguntó levantando una de sus cejas. Loki entendió inmediatamente el mensaje detrás del gesto, Amora era una criatura bastante... peculiar.

-Normales, supongo. Espero. -comentó, obteniendo una pequeña risilla de Sigyn.

-Por la cara que llevas te vendría bien el de zombie.

-Tú también estarías así si— se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando notó lo que estaba diciendo, desvaneciendo poco a poco su sonrisa.

-Si… -le invitó a continuar hablando.

Loki no quiso responder. No quería preocuparla, aunque sabía que era inútil intentar ocultárselo, podía decir por su mirada que Sigyn sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Su expresión gritaba preocupación, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta, era simplemente cosa de mirarla. Dioses, ¿por qué Loki tenía que ser tan estúpido? Haberse bebido un café para despertar completamente no había sido realmente fructífero. ¿Cuándo había perdido su capacidad de pensar claramente?

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –preguntó terminando con el silencio que se había prolongado más de lo necesario.

-Algo así. No recuerdo de qué iba, pero me costó bastante volver a dormir. –decidió mentir. ¿Qué caso tenía decirle a Sigyn acerca del contenido de su pesadilla? Eso sólo haría que ella se preocupase más y que él tuviese que volver a recordar la horrible sensación que recorrió su cuerpo.

-Eso explica tu cara. –dijo pensativamente.

-Vamos, me has visto peor. –comentó con una sonrisa, intentando dejar el tema de lado.

Aunque esa simple oración trajo recuerdos a su mente que hubiese preferido olvidar. Sí, era verdad, Sigyn lo había visto luego de días sin dormir, luego de días sin salir de su habitación. Tampoco era como si Sigyn le hubiese conocido en su _mejor_ momento. Y Loki supo que los mismos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Sigyn cuando la vio un poco dudosa acerca de qué decir y se preguntó si quizás se había recriminado mentalmente el haber comentado el aspecto cansado de Loki. Loki esperaba que no.

-Para los exámenes finales. –dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-Sí. Cuando estudiábamos juntos, solías dormirte antes que yo. –respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Antes que tú? A veces ni siquiera dormías. Aún no sé cómo pasabas los exámenes sin colapsar de cansancio sobre ellos.

-Ah, la juventud. –comentó con un suspiro.

-No actúes como si fueses viejo. –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No puedes fingir estar enfadada con una sonrisa en tu rostro. -dijo aumentando su sonrisa. Ah, cómo extrañaba hablar con Sigyn. Estaba seguro de que ella le habría golpeado suavemente en el brazo si hubiesen estado frente a frente.

-Cierto, cierto. –dijo soltando sus brazos para apoyarlos sobre sus piernas.- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu _querido_ compañero de vivienda?

-Bien, bien, es realmente un desastre, deberías ver su habitación, oh, intentó raptarme en su auto, maneja muy descuidadamente, ah, ya sabe que nos conocimos en algún momento.

-¿Le dijiste? Aguarda, ¿rapto? –preguntó desconcertada.

-Me quedé dormido, insistió en que nos fuésemos juntos, me negué, me tiró a su auto; tenía sueño, estaba frustrado y enojado. Entonces, ¡BAM! le dije un par de cosas acerca de él. –dijo, terminando con un suspiro.

-¿Qué par de cosas?

-Básicamente que la razón por la que estaba en MIT era por su padre y no por su estúpido cerebro que es incapaz de recordar mi nombre.

-Aguarda, ¿perdiste la cordura por el apodo? -preguntó aguantando una sonrisa.

-¿Tiene algo de gracioso? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué Sigyn se sentía divertida con la situación?

-Lo siento, pude imaginar muchos escenarios en los que perdieras la postura, pero que haya sido por tu nombre...

-Me molesta. No me recuerda, aparece de la nada en mi vida, arruina mi paz y tiene el descaro de olvidar mi nombre.

-¿Planeas decirle? –preguntó volviendo un poco a su seriedad.

-¡No! –exclamó energéticamente.- ¿Por qué elegiría humillarme de esa manera? Si no lo recuerda, mejor. Menos asuntos de los que encargarse.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Por supuesto. No me importa en lo absoluto.

-Hmmm, claro.

-¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Te importa tan poco que estás aquí, quejándote sobre eso. -dijo pensativamente, logrando que Loki la mirase buscando una explicación. Pero, antes de que pudiese pensar en una, Sigyn volvió a hablar.- No es como que pudiese culparte.

-A veces detesto que me conozcas tanto, Sigyn. –suspiró abatido.

-Lo sé. -respondió con una radiante sonrisa.- Pero algo bueno debe haber.

-Ya no tengo que preocuparme por no morir de hambre. -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y al menos llegaste a tiempo a clases. Tenía una buena intención, ¿no? –preguntó tentativamente.

Loki desvaneció rápidamente su sonrisa.

-No necesito su ayuda.

-Lo sé. Y lo entiendo. –dijo manteniendo la suya.- Sólo… no te dejes llevar por tus emociones, ¿vale? Has llegado bastante lejos dejando el pasado atrás, ¿por qué concentrarte en él ahora?

-Es verdad. No debo perder de vista lo que realmente importa. –respondió forzando una sonrisa, esperando convencer a Sigyn.

Y es que seguía teniendo cosas que quería decir. Quería decirle a Sigyn que era imposible ver el rostro de Stark y no querer golpearlo. Pero sabía más que bien que intentarlo no terminaría con buenos resultados. Ambas cosas. Contarle todo a Sigyn ni golpear a Stark. Y era realmente frustrante. Ambas cosas. Quizás lo primero lo era más, se sentía casi como si estuviese mintiéndole y fingiendo a su lado. Frente, en realidad, pues no podía estar a su lado.

Loki decidió que era mejor dejar el tema de lado y le hizo algunas preguntas a Sigyn, logrando que la conversación se centrara completamente en ella. Era muchísimo mejor que pensar meticulosamente qué decir cada cinco segundos.

Todo iba realmente bien hasta que el celular de Loki comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-Dioses, esta cosa no se calla. –comentó colgando la llamada por tercera vez.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-No, es un número desconocido. –respondió mostrándole la pantalla del celular a través de la cámara.

Comenzó a sonar nuevamente y Loki tuvo ganas de tirarlo por la ventana. O apagarlo.

-Quizás deberías contestar, puede que sea importante si es tan insistente. –sugirió Sigyn.

-Está bien. –respondió deslizando su dedo sobre el botón verde en la pantalla.- ¿Diga?

-¡Oh, al fin contestas! –exclamó la voz al otro lado de la línea.- Intenté llamarte, no sé, treinta veces.

-¿Stark? –preguntó ganándose una curiosa mirada de Sigyn. Quizás apagarlo no hubiese sido mala idea.

-Oh, sí, ése es mi apellido.

* * *

Tony se encontraba fuera de la familiar puerta y la abrió para poder acceder a su interior.

Pudo notar lo vacío que se sentía el lugar, era como si hubiesen pasado décadas desde que alguien hubiese pisado su interior y no sólo unas semanas. Incluso se sentía más frío que el exterior, aunque eso podría simplemente deberse al piso de cerámica. Fuese como fuese, a Tony no le gustaba la sensación de estar ahí. No de esa manera.

-Jarvis. Protocolo hogar, dulce hogar. –comandó una vez había cerrado la puerta y había tirado sus cosas sobre un sofá.

- _De inmediato, señor_. –fue todo lo que hubo que decir para que las luces se encendieran y Tony sintiera cómo Jarvis tomaba el control sobre la casa. Segundos después el estéreo comenzó a funcionar y el silencio había sido reemplazado por música.

-Mucho mejor, ¿no? –comentó caminando hacia su bar.

Quizás no era una muy buena idea comenzar a beber si tendría que conducir más tarde, así que decidió simplemente abrir una soda del refrigerador.

- _Ciertamente, señor._

-Como si realmente pudieses sentir.

- _Me refería a usted, señor. El silencio no le viene muy bien._

 _-_ Ni que lo digas. –dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su soda.

Sintió un metálico ruido en su habitación que fue haciéndose cada vez más alto a medida que avanzaba hacia donde él se encontraba. Reconoció las ruedas de Dum-E deslizándose sobre el piso.

-Hey, tú. –Tony dijo dejando la lata sobre la mesa.- Ven para acá.

Dum-E comenzó a moverse y estuvo a punto de botar un par de vasos que se encontraban en una mesa hasta que Tony le hizo detenerse y caminó hacia la máquina.

-En serio tendré que hacerte un par de ajustes. –comentó moviendo la mesa del lugar, para asegurarse de no tener que volver a limpiar vidrios rotos del piso. Ni madera.

Caminó alrededor de Dum-E un par de veces, rodeándolo por completo, mientras la garra del robot seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Me pregunto si cabrás por la puerta del departamento. –comentó rascándose la barba.- Jarvis.

- _¿Señor?_

-¿Tienes alguna manera de decirme las medidas del departamento? –preguntó caminando hacia su habitación. Seguía tal y como la había dejado, desordenada y con pocas de sus cosas.

- _Sólo podría hacer un par de aproximaciones, señor._

-Humm…

Tony salió de la habitación con una cinta métrica. Se acercó hasta Dum-E y comenzó a dictarle a Jarvis las medidas.

-Jarvis, ¿tenemos el número de Luke, perdón, del señor _Loki me molesta que cambien mi nombre_? –preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas, con Dum-E siguiéndole el paso. Tuvo suerte de que su pie no fue aplastado.- Ten cuidado, oye.

- _La posibilidad de conseguirlo con la señorita Potts es realmente alta, señor._

-Pepper, claro. –reconoció tocando su frente con el destornillador.- Jarvis, mándale un mensaje a Pepper.

- _¿Qué quiere que diga, señor?_

-¿Qué sé yo? Hum, algo como 'Hey, Pepp, necesito el número de Loki' –ordenó antes de tomar el destornillador y apretar un par de tornillos de Dum-E. Literalmente tenía tornillos sueltos, eh.- Eso te pasa por andar chocando por ahí. –le reclamó.

- _La respuesta de la señorita Potts exige razones, señor. –_ respondió luego de unos minutos.

Un par de excusas y una llamada después, Tony tenía el número de Loki y le había ordenado a Jarvis que le marcara.

El tono sonó un par de veces antes de que el intento de llamada se cortara. Tony maldijo e intentó de nuevo. Y de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Oh, Dios. ¿Será que Pepper me dio el número equivocado? Argh, ¿por qué no contesta? –preguntó al aire, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás con su mano libre. ¿Por qué la gente tenía teléfono si era incapaz de contestarlo?

Luego de un par de intentos más -porque era imposible que Tony se diera por vencido- obtuvo una respuesta.

-¿Stark?

-Sí, ése es mi apellido, no lo gastes. –respondió sonriendo. Aunque quizás había sido muy estúpido empezar de esa manera. Ahora que Loki sabía que era él, podía cortarle y no volver a contestarle.

Pudo escuchar cómo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea le sugería a Loki que le preguntara que quería, y Tony tuvo la esperanza de poder preguntarle, pero su primera predicción se hizo realidad y lo siguiente que pudo escuchar fue el tono indicándole que la llamada se había terminado.

-Eh, mierda. –comentó frustrado.

Intentó llamar nuevamente y luego de un rato, salió victorioso.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Loki exasperado. Por suerte no había apagado su teléfono.

-Cálmate. Necesito un favor. –respondió en un tono tranquilo.

-¿Un favor? –preguntó escéptico, haciendo que Tony tuviese la imagen mental de Loki levantando una ceja. Tan alejado de la realidad no estaba, de todas formas.

-¿Podrías medir la puerta, por favor? –preguntó suavemente.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-¿Porque eres una buena persona? –intentó convencerlo.- Lo eres, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro. –comentó.- No tengo con qué. –respondió luego de un momento. Tony se preguntó si lo decía para evitar simplemente decirle que no quería hacerlo.

-Uh, qué desafortunado giro de eventos. –dijo casi para sí mismo.- Gracias, de todas formas.

Tony decidió dejar el 'supongo' para sí mismo.

-Adiós. –fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta antes de que la llamada terminara nuevamente.

Eso significaba que tendría que hacerlo por sí mismo. Y podría haber ido en ese preciso momento, tomar las medidas y volver. Pero, por otro lado, se estaba haciendo tarde, y sabía que había una botella de whiskey abierta que no duraría mucho más en ese estado y era viernes... Así que ya iría mañana a solucionar eso. Suponía.

* * *

Tony se levantó del sofá cuando la voz de Jarvis se había hecho insoportable y supo que la mejor forma de obtener su energía diaria era preparar café. Una buena dosis de café bien cargado. ¿Ya existían los parches de cafeína? Quizás debería trabajar en algo así. Aunque significaría no poder disfrutar del sabor, lo cual sería una pena. Con el café quemándole la garganta se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y salió de la casa, no sin antes decirle a Jarvis que no hiciera nada extravagante hasta que volviera.

Al llegar al departamento notó que había olvidado las llaves en la casa y se maldijo en voz alta, saliendo del auto y esperando que Loki no hubiese abandonado el lugar. Por favor.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió y pudo ver a Loki en pijama. Se preguntó en qué estado él mismo se encontraba, pues ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarse en un espejo antes de salir. Bueno, ¿a quién le importaba?

-Dime que no perdiste tus llaves en una zanja. –comentó alejándose de la puerta.

-Qué gracioso. Lindo pijama. –respondió cerrándola y comenzando a sacarse la chaqueta.

-Linda polera. –le dijo sentándose en la mesa del comedor, frente a un par de tostadas y un café.

Tony notó que su polera tenía un par de manchas de grasa. ¿A qué hora se había quedado dormido? ¿Qué hora era de todas formas? Le echó un vistazo al reloj y se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las ocho a.m. ¿Por qué Jarvis lo había despertado a esa hora? Probablemente para que fuese a acostarse a su cama. O algo así. Quizás debió haber prestado atención a lo que Jarvis le había dicho al momento de despertarlo.

-¿Siempre te levantas a esta hora los fines de semana? –preguntó curiosamente. Él no podría saberlo, pues el fin de semana anterior había dormido hasta tarde. Consecuencias de quedarse hasta el amanecer con su tablet.

-¿Siempre sales los viernes y vuelves en este estado? –preguntó antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

- _Touché._

Le dio un vistazo al desayuno de Loki. Se veía realmente bien. ¿Había comido algo el día anterior? Tony no lo recordaba. Probablemente no lo había hecho.

Se dejó llevar por sus instintos y le robó una tostada a Loki del plato.

-¡Oye! –exclamó lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos. Tony sonrió.

-Gracias. –dijo antes de darle una mordida.- Hey, esto sabe realmente bien.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un desayuno decente? –preguntó casi en un susurro, suavizando un poco su semblante, mientras Tony seguía masticando.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó luego de tragar.

-Nada. –respondió volteando la mirada nuevamente.

Tony decidió que era mejor no presionar. Después de todo, había robado comida a Loki y seguía vivo. No había motivo para arriesgarse. Además, había vuelto por otra razón.

Se acercó a la puerta y sacó la cinta de medir de su bolsillo. Estuvo a punto de dictar las medidas hasta que recordó que Loki aún no sabía de la existencia de Jarvis. Quizás pensaría que era como Siri, pero nuevamente decidió ser prudente y fue a su habitación a buscar un cuaderno y un lápiz. Era más fácil que explicar.

Cuando ya tenía las medidas de la puerta, se movió hacia la pared frente al sofá, en la sala de estar. Y anotó las medidas, también.

Tony detestaba el silencio, siempre lo había hecho, por lo que supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era conectar sus audífonos a su celular y escuchar música mientras realizaba su tarea.

Loki se dedicaba a terminar su desayuno, lanzándole de vez en cuando miradas. Porque le intrigaba. Quería saber el motivo por el cual Stark se paseaba de aquí a allá midiendo murallas y pasillos, murmurando un par de cosas mientras anotaba en su cuaderno.

Cuando su desayuno se terminó y ya había acabado de lavar los trastes que había utilizado, Loki supo que no tenía más motivos para seguir en la cocina. Así que se fue a su habitación a buscar ropa limpia y luego al baño, donde se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió, una polera verde manga larga y un par de pantalones ajustados negros. Ya estaba comenzando a hacer frío, así que optar por una chaqueta parecía lo más apropiado.

Al salir de su habitación, se encontró con la habitación de enfrente incluso más caótica. Evitó suspirar al ver la escena y supo lo que pasaría en ese momento.

-Hey, Loki. ¿Has visto mi tablet? No la encuentro por ninguna parte. –preguntó desarreglando más la habitación, Loki se sorprendió de que aquello fuese posible.

-La he visto. –respondió caminando por el pasillo.

-¿En serio? –el castaño preguntó siguiendo a Loki hacia la cocina, con ojos esperanzados. Quizás temía haberla dejado en algún lugar donde no pudiese volver a recuperarla.

-Sí.

No es que a Loki le importara demasiado, así que no emitió mayor comentario mientras se acercaba a la frutera y sacaba una manzana. La guardó en su mochila y Tony volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes dónde está o sólo la viste? –preguntó confundido. ¿Por qué Loki no le estaba dando ninguna respuesta sólida?

-Sé dónde está. –respondió abriendo la nevera para sacar una botella de agua.

-¿Y no planeas decírmelo? –preguntó realmente frustrado. Dios, ¿qué ganaba Loki con esta ambigüedad? ¿Cuál era su problema? Probablemente _él_ era su problema, Tony pensó casi rodando los ojos.

-¿Ya viste tu habitación? –Loki decidió preguntar, guardando a botella en su mochila. La nevera ya se encontraba cerrada.

-Sí, me viste buscándola ahí. –respondió exasperadamente.- ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Sí o no?

-Lo sé. No me refería a eso. –comentó buscando sus llaves.

-¿Entonces…? –preguntó casi llevándose las manos al rostro.

-¿Viste el _estado_ de tu habitación?

Loki encontró las llaves en la encimera, a un lado de la cafetera.

-¿" _El estado_ "? –preguntó realmente confundido. Loki le dedicó una mirada.- Oh, sí. ¿Está un poco desordenado? –ofreció tentativamente.

- _Un_ _poco_. –repitió Loki. Tony pudo sentir el sarcasmo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi tablet con la habitación? Aguarda. –calló un par de segundos antes de apuntar al otro chico en la habitación con el dedo índice.- Tú la tienes. –concluyó.

-Efectivamente. –afirmó Loki, intentando ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Me estás chantajeando?

-Te estoy motivando a ordenar tu habitación. Te hace falta. –respondió cerrando su mochila.

-Sabes que puedo rastrear el lugar donde la dejaste, ¿verdad? –intentó amenazar cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿También tienes la tecnología para abrir una cerradura sin la llave? –preguntó sonriendo.

Tony tenía que admitirlo, estaba impresionado. Impresionado y molesto. Demonios, ¿por qué carajos tenía que irse a vivir ahí?

-Debí haber supuesto que no me darías todas las llaves del departamento. –suspiró pasando su mano por su cabello.

-No soy idiota. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero estoy en medio de un proyecto! –se quejó. No había forma en la que perdiese todo el día ordenando su estúpida habitación. Era más fácil llamar a alguien que lo hiciera.

-Es una pena. –dijo sin sentirlo realmente.

Tony exhaló pesadamente y decidió dejarlo pasar. No era darse por vencido, era aplazar una victoria. No tenía tiempo. Podría sobrevivir un par de días sin su tablet. Al menos no le habían quitado el celular, eso habría sido un poco más doloroso. ¿Qué era esto, una especie de castigo? Jamás lo habían castigado por no ordenar su habitación. No dejaría que Loki lo disfrutara mucho, tendría que fingir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo su tablet.

-Como sea. Estaré fuera un par de días.

Sin embargo, Tony esperaba que su preciosa tablet se encontrara en un lugar seguro.

-Pensé que eso era lo que estabas haciendo. –dijo deslizando uno de los tirantes de su mochila en su hombro izquierdo.- Deja cerrado cuando te vayas. Ten cuidado de no quedarte fuera. –recomendó acercándose a la puerta.

Loki salió del departamento y Tony lo maldijo silenciosamente. _Tenía_ que tomarse el papel de niñera en serio. Podía ver cuánto lo estaba disfrutando.

-Jarvis. –habló una vez se encontraba seguro de que Loki había abandonado el recinto.- Coordenadas. Ahora.

- _Como desee, señor._

Luego de unos minutos, Tony se encontró frente al armario de Loki y supo que hasta ahí llegaría su investigación al respecto. ¿Quién sabía las cosas que podrían encontrarse detrás de esas puertas? Su curiosidad estaba al tope, pero una parte de sí creyó que Loki sabía el orden exacto de cada cosa dentro del armario. Y otra parte de sí sólo quería seguir desarmando y armando a Dum-E, por lo que decidió simplemente salir de la habitación.

Caminó hacia la cocina y dejó una cinta métrica en uno de los cajones. Uno nunca sabía cuándo ese tipo de cosas podrían ser útiles. Y tendría una razón para molestar al moreno. ¡Todos ganaban!

Se aseguró de tener todas las cosas que necesitaba sacar del departamento antes de salir por la puerta. Qué triste que la puerta no pudiese abrirse por fuera sin las llaves. Aunque si ése fuera el caso, Loki habría tenido que esperar que Tony saliera antes de poder irse, para dejar el departamento cerrado y Tony seguiría desconociendo el paradero de su tablet secuestrada.

Subió a su auto y condujo hasta su ¿ex? casa.

Cuando llegó al lugar, entró casi dando un portazo. Sí, estaba molesto. Ni siquiera Howard lo había castigado por no haber ordenado su habitación. Bueno, en realidad no es como si Howard se hubiese preocupado sobre el estado de Tony o sus cosas. Mientras él no tuviese que interferir, a Howard parecía importarle una mierda lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer. Por alguna razón que Tony no quería admitir, el pensar en eso hizo que su enojo aumentara significativamente.

Se sentía frustrado.

Caminó directamente hacia su bar y se sirvió un vaso de _scotch._ Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y bebió todo el líquido de un sorbo, para luego dejar el vaso sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe, por suerte sin romperlo. Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado antes de servirse otro vaso, el cual bebería de a poco mientras estuviese trabajando. O ese era el plan hasta que decidió tomar la botella y caminar con ella en sus manos hasta la habitación que utilizaba como taller.

-¿Cuál es su problema? –preguntó mientras dejaba la botella sobre una mesa y se echaba en uno de los sillones con el vaso en la mano.

- _Me parece que el orden de su habitación, señor. –_ respondió Jarvis.

-Si cree que eso es un desorden, le mostraré. –dijo bebiendo un sorbo.- Jarvis, dile a Dum-E que venga para acá.

- _Como ordene, señor._

Unos segundos después, Dum-E entró golpeando el marco de la puerta y un par de cosas que se encontraban a su alcance.

-Tengo que calibrar tu sensor. –decidió exhalando suavemente.- Aunque es un poco tierno que andes chocando con todo, eres como un bebé. Un molesto y frío bebé. Eh, me pregunto si Loki era un molesto y frío bebé. –comentó parándose y acercándose a Dum-E.

Luego de un par de horas que Tony no se molestó en contar, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Notó que era una llamada de Bruce, así que decidió no contestar y tomar su laptop, que se encontraba en una de las mesas. La dejó encima de una silla, cerca de donde él se encontraba.

-Jarvis, ¿puedes iniciar una video-llamada con nuestro amigo Brucie, por favor? –preguntó volviéndose a sentar.

- _Claro, señor._

Esperó por un momento y volvió la mirada hacia la pantalla cuando sintió la voz de Bruce a través del aparato.

-Entonces, decides llamar y ni siquiera prestar atención. –dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Estaba esperando que me hablaras tú primero, me pone nervioso dar el primer paso. –respondió con una sonrisa casi coqueta.

Bruce resopló y negó con la cabeza divertidamente.

-Tú no cambias. –dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

-No. –respondió sonriendo también.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí? –preguntó intentando ocultar su curiosidad. Tony supo a quién se refería.

-¡Se atrevió a raptar mi tablet, Brucie! –exclamó Tony mirando hacia la cámara en su laptop, sintiendo agraviado.

-¿Qué no tienes tu laptop y tu celular?

Hablar por video llamada mientras hacían cosas diferentes era común entre ellos. Era casi como estar en el mismo lugar. Muchas veces se habían juntado en la casa del otro sin un real motivo, sin siquiera estar haciendo algo juntos. Tony podía estar desarmando algún aparato y Bruce podía perfectamente viendo una película en el sofá, ¿por qué debería ser diferente mientras hablaban por chat?

-¿Y? ¿Lo estás justificando? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni siquiera me has dicho por qué 'secuestró' tu tablet.

-Porque mi habitación estaba desordenada. –respondió en voz baja, viéndose claramente molesto y casi humillado por la razón.

Bruce lo miró confundido antes de hablar.

-¿Qué? Lo siento, no pude oírte.

Tony no sabía si Bruce realmente no lo había oído, no podía creerlo o simplemente quería volver a escucharlo para su propia entretención.

-¡Porque mi maldita habitación estaba desordenada! –respondió eufóricamente. –En serio, ¿qué se cree? ¡Incluso cuando le dije que no necesitaba una niñera! Todo es culpa de Pepper.

Debido al repentino silencio que recibió, Tony observó con el ceño fruncido la pantalla.

-Oye, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Se te echó a perder el celular o qué?

-Lo siento. –respondió Bruce con una mano sobre sus labios. –La verdad es que estoy intentando contener la risa.

-¿Y qué tiene de gracioso? –preguntó sin cambiar de expresión.

-¿Cómo te la quitó?

-¿Por qué me tienes que responder con una pregunta? Como sea, llegué al departamento y no la encontraba, le pregunté si la había visto y me dio respuestas ambiguas hasta que me di cuenta de que él la tenía. "¿Ya viste tu habitación?" –respondió imitando burlescamente a Loki.

Bruce no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír animadamente, haciendo que Tony se sintiera aun más ofendido por toda la situación. Ni siquiera había podido amenazar a Loki con Jarvis. No había tenido oportunidad.

-En serio, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Bruce intentó calmarse, lo que tardó un par de segundos en los que Tony se preguntó si quizás Bruce había perdido el control y se había vuelto loco.

-El gran Tony Stark castigado por no ordenar su habitación. –dijo al fin, con un divertido suspiro, recuperándose de la risa.- No puedes negar que todo el escenario es divertido.

-No, no lo es.

Tony se veía realmente enfadado y molesto por haberse quedado sin su tablet por una razón que probablemente encontraría estúpida. Quizás era la primera vez que lo castigaban por algo, pensó Bruce. Lo más posible es que siempre se haya salido con la suya.

-Más te vale ordenar tu habitación, entonces.

-¿Estás bromeando? _No_ negocio con secuestradores.

-Deja de buscar problemas. –comentó Bruce sonriendo. Tony se preguntó si la sonrisa de debía a su risotada o a saber que era imposible mantener a Tony fuera de problemas. –Ah, oye. Los chicos vendrán a buscarme porque Clint quiere ir a una cafetería que según él es grandiosa y Natasha sugirió que fuéramos todos. ¿Te importaría darme la dirección del departamento para que pasáramos por ti?

-Ah, claro. Aunque ahora estoy en la casa—

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Estoy arreglando unas cosas. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres tan impredecible cuando quieres serlo. –dijo negando con la cabeza antes de caminar por su casa.- Todo el alboroto para irte a vivir con Loki y ahora estás en tu casa.

-Estoy trabajando en algo, y decidiendo qué cosas llevarme para allá. Quiero mi silla. –intentó justificarse.

-Uh, claro. Entonces, ¿qué pasó con el asunto del secuestro? Bruce preguntó sentándose en un sofá diferente.

-Ya te dije, secuestró mi tablet. –respondió mirándolo confundido.

-No, no, me refiero a tu mensaje, ¿de qué estabas hablando?

-Oh, eso. –Tony rascó su cabeza con el mango del destornillador, "Eh, cuento corto, nos quedamos dormidos y no quiso que lo llevara al maldito establecimiento, así que decidí ignorar sus protestas y simplemente hice que se subiera al auto. Creo que me odia ahora, nah, me odiaba desde antes. Oh, espera, ¡quizás robó mi tablet por eso! Busca venganza, ¡lo sabía! La habitación tiene que ser su excusa.

-Oh, sí, porque eso tiene mucho sentido. –respondió tomando su billetera del escritorio a su lado.- Deben llegar luego, así que te voy a cortar. Date una ducha y cámbiate de ropa.

-¿Cómo puedes saber si no me he dado una ya?

-Es obvio. No sé si esa polera es gris o solía ser blanca. ¿Cuántas horas llevas trabajando en lo que sea que estás trabajando? –preguntó levantando una ceja. Como si Bruce no supiera la forma en la que Tony se descuidaba a sí mismo cuando se focalizaba en algún tipo de proyecto.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón, debería darme una ducha ya. No recuerdo la última vez que me di una, heh.

- _Hace dos días, señor._

-No era una pregunta que debías contestar, Jarvis. –dijo a regañadientes.- Bueno, Brucie, ¡nos vemos!

Tony cortó la llamada antes de que Bruce pudiese contestar o reclamar por el apodo y cerró la computadora que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-Tampoco huelo _tan_ mal. –dijo acercando su cara hacia su axila. Inhaló profundamente antes de carraspear.- Ugh, no importa.

Tony pudo comprender el comentario de Loki.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su ¿ex? habitación, donde aún quedaba parte de su ropa, tomó algunas prendas para dirigirse hasta el baño. Después de una ducha que lo dejó sintiéndose más liviano al haber perdido tal cantidad de polvo, Tony se vistió con una polera negra que tenía estampado el logo de AC/DC y un par de jeans desgastados. Salió del baño descalzo y en su habitación se puso un par de zapatillas negras.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar, notó por una de las pantallas que el auto de Steve se acercaba a la casa. Así que tomó su billetera y chocó con Dum-E cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

-Hey, tú. Muévete de aquí, anda a tu esquina a pensar por qué no debes atravesarte en mi camino. Pista: puedo desarmarte y vender tus partes en eBay.

Dum-E movió su garra, mostrando arrepentimiento e hizo lo que se le había ordenado. Tony salió por la puerta mientras el auto se estacionaba, abrió una de las puertas traseras y se subió, sentándose al lado de Bruce.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Nat está conduciendo? ¿Y por qué Clint va adelante? ¿Era necesario dejarnos con Steve, espalda ancha? Hola, por cierto. –dijo ganándose un par de saludos de manos por parte de Steve y Bruce.

-Steve perdió una apuesta. –respondió Natasha tras el volante.

-Claro, por eso torturas nuestras espaldas. –dijo señalándose a sí y a Bruce.- ¿Es que nadie piensa en el bien de Brucie?

-Yo estoy bien por mi cuenta. –se defendió el aludido.

-¿Lo ven? Ya no es sincero.

Nat rodó los ojos y puso en marcha el auto.

Tony tenía ganas de preguntar por qué a Clint le tocaba ir adelante, pero sabía que Nat le respondería algo que no entendería, lo maldeciría en ruso o simplemente no respondería la pregunta. Así que decidió dejarlo pasar. Ya habría tiempo de molestar al respecto, no había razón para arriesgar sus vidas.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-A una cafetería que es grandiosa. –respondió Clint volteándose hacia Tony.

Tony suspiró, eran las mismas palabras que Bruce le había dicho.

-Y te vendría bien un poco de comida. Supongo que no tomaste desayuno. –comentó Nat echándole una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor.

Y Tony se maldijo por haber preguntado. Pudo sentir las miradas preocupadas de Steve, Bruce y Clint sobre sí.

-Tony, es importante que—

-Cierra la boca, Steve. –comentó dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.- Sí tomé desayuno, ¿vale? –intentó defenderse.

-El café solo no cuenta como desayuno. –dijo Bruce desde su asiento.

-Comí tostadas. –agregó Tony. No era completamente mentira. Sí había tenido una tostada. Se la había robado a Loki, pero era una tostada y contaba como desayuno.

-Oh, ya me imagino dónde. –murmuró Bruce mirando hacia la ventana en la que se encontraba Tony, quien le dedicó una mirada y una ceja alzada.

-Entonces, te mudaste pero ahora estás en tu casa. ¿Qué, la luna de miel no funcionó? –preguntó Clint volteándose hacia el camino.

Tony se preguntó dos cosas: cuántas personas habían escuchado el comentario de Bruce y cuántas tenían un concepto erróneo en sus mentes.

-Estoy trabajando en un proyecto, es todo. –comentó quitándose importancia al asunto, porque realmente era poco importante.

-¿Y cómo es? –preguntó Steve, dubitativamente.

-¿El departamento? Pequeño. Pero me queda más cerca. –respondió mirando hacia adelante, intentando ver si conocía las calles o el destino al cual se dirigían.

-¿Y tu compañero? –preguntó Clint.

-Molesto. –fue su casi inmediata respuesta. _Y un secuestrador_ , quiso agregar.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –preguntó Nat sin despegar la mirada del camino.

-En realidad, a Tony le gusta este chico. –dijo Bruce intentando no reír.

-Oh, sí, no sabes cuánto me fascina. –dijo sarcásticamente rodando los ojos.- ¿Cuánto falta? –le preguntó a Nat.

-Ya casi llegamos. –respondió tomando una curva.

-¿Qué, intentas evadir el tema? –preguntó Clint con un tono juguetón.

Cuando Clint terminó de hablar Nat había entrado al estacionamiento y Tony había comentado el hecho de haber llegado mientras el auto se detenía. Salió rápidamente y se estiró una vez se encontraba fuera del vehículo.

-Alguien está intentando huir. –comentó Nat con una sonrisa fiera saliendo el auto.

-Obviamente, ¿sabes lo molesto que es el tener tu espalda apretujada por el señor de aquí? –preguntó señalando a Steve, quien sólo le miró con una ceja levantada.- ¿Podemos entrar ya?

-¿Por qué decidiste mudarte? –preguntó Steve mientras caminaban hacia el lugar.

-Porque MIT me quedaba muy lejos y siempre llegaba tarde. Pepper estaba molesta por eso. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y por qué no irte a vivir solo? –fue la pregunta de Clint.

-No lo sé. ¿Ayudar a alguien que necesitaba un compañero?

-Les dije. –agregó Bruce mientras abría la puerta para que el resto pudiese entrar.

Tony simplemente rodó los ojos mientras entraba al lugar y seguía a Clint hacia una mesa. Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba la decoración de Halloween. Era bastante suave, pero se veía bien.

-Su verdadero objetivo es enamorarlo. –concluyó Bruce sentándose a un lado de Tony, ganándose un golpe en el hombro de su parte.

-Si ese fuese mi objetivo ya lo habría logrado tiempo atrás. –respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Claro. –agregó Clint mirándolo divertido.

* * *

-Loki, te toca la mesa 4. –le ordenó Amora desde la caja registradora.

Loki le dedicó una rápida mirada a la mesa indicada y pudo sentir cómo el terror invadía cada célula de su cuerpo. _Esto no podía estar pasando._

-¿No puedo tomar la 9, cambiar mesas con Skurge? –preguntó intentando disimular sus sentimientos en su voz.

-No. Anda, ve.

Loki suspiró antes de poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Maldita política del buen servicio.

Caminó tentativamente hacia la mesa, por suerte Stark le estaba dando la espalda y quizás no le dirigiría la mirada. Quizás.

Sin importarle interrumpir la conversación que estaban teniendo, Loki habló en tanto se halló lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

-Buenas tardes, seré su mesero hoy. Me llamo—

-¿Loki? –preguntó volteándose. Loki notó que se veía realmente sorprendido. Rodó los ojos mentalmente.

-Eso es lo que dice mi etiqueta, me alegro mucho de que sepas leer. Tus amigos deben estar muy orgullosos. –respondió manteniendo su sonrisa.- ¿Ya han decidido qué ordenar?

Tony maldijo las sonrisas contra las que sus amigos tuvieron que luchar por ocultar. Estaba seguro de que Clint se pondría a reír como loco en cualquier momento.

Bruce intentó alivianar la situación siendo el primero el ordenar. Seguido por Nat, Steve y Clint, quien aún intentaba controlar su risa. Tony fue el último en ordenar y se decidió por los panqueques con helado. Había que aprovechar si el lugar lo servía.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó Loki luego de anotar las cosas en su libreta.

-No, fuera, _shoo._ –respondió Tony echándolo con un gesto de manos.

Loki decidió no comentar nada, no iba a arriesgar su trabajo por los modales de Stark. Caminó hacia Amora para dejarle la orden y caminó hacia otra mesa, maldiciendo internamente. Luego fue a esperar que la orden de la mesa 4 estuviese lista y la cargó en una bandeja que llevó hasta allí.

Cuando Loki ya se había alejado del grupo, la conversación volvió a iniciar.

-Ahora entiendo por qué quieres enamorarlo, Tony. –comentó Nat antes de beber un sorbo de su batido de fresa.

-Qué gracioso. –respondió llevándose el tenedor con panqueques a la boca. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba delicioso.

-¿Se llevan bien? –preguntó Steve dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

- _Nah_. Me odia. –respondió con helado cayendo por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo idea. Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar.

Se llevó otro tenedor lleno de panqueques a la boca y la misma pregunta de siempre surgió en su mente. ¿Qué había pasado realmente? Necesitaba obtener información y la única forma que se le ocurría era llegar al lado bueno de Loki, lo cual sería, cuando menos, interesante.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con eso? –preguntó Nat después de darle el último sorbo a su batido.

-Al menos sé que tiene emociones. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quizás te jodiste a su novia. –sugirió Clint. Tony le dedicó una mirada con una ceja alzada.

-Por supuesto. –respondió sin perder la expresión.

-Hey, no sería la primera vez que pasara. –se excusó levantando ambas cejas.

-En mi defensa, si ellas querían tanto a sus novios, no se hubiesen dejado llevar. –respondió alzando las manos.

-Sinvergüenza. –dijo Steve antes de acabar su botella de Coca-cola.

-No es mi culpa.

Nat rodó los ojos y Bruce negó con la cabeza.

Momentos después llegó Loki con la misma bandeja a retirar los trastos usados.

-¿Van a necesitar algo más?

-No, sólo la cuenta. –respondió Steve sonriendo. Tony se preguntó a qué se debía la sonrisa.

-Está bien. -Loki dijo asintiendo mientras retiraba su plato.

-No voy a darte propina. –dijo Tony antes de terminar su bebida y dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.

-No es necesario. –respondió tomando el vaso y posicionándolo sobre la bandeja de metal.- Ya estás pagando mi comida. –terminó con una brillante sonrisa.

Tony pudo sentir el codazo de Bruce en su costilla y sintió ganas de golpearle el brazo.

-De alguna forma tienes que sobrevivir. –murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que sólo Loki le escuchara, con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-En un momento les traeré la cuenta. –dijo casi automáticamente, intentando que las palabras no lo golpearan tan fuerte.

Loki sintió un peso encima de sus hombros y tuvo ganas de ahogarse en el agua del lavaplatos. Era muy extraño, algo estaba mal. Supo que algo en su rostro había cambiado cuando fue al puesto de Amora a pedir la cuenta de la mesa 4 y Amora le observó con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó sin despegarle la mirada.

-Sí. –respondió sintiendo su voz extraña. Carraspeó suavemente antes de repetirlo.- Sí.

-¿Hay algún motivo por el cual no querías atender esa mesa?

Amora sabía que estaba en lo correcto, Loki solía simplemente atender las mesas que ella le ordenaba, sin emitir algún tipo de comentarios.

Loki observó la boleta salir de la máquina sin responder. Aunque sabía que su silencio era un tipo de confirmación, sabía que no podría contarle a Amora. Ni siquiera podía pensar en una buena excusa, ¿por qué su cerebro había decidido apagarse?

-¡Skurge! –llamó la rubia, ganando la atención de su novio.- ¿Puedes llevar la cuenta a la mesa 4? Loki se siente un poco mareado.

Skurge le dedicó una mirada a Loki, quien efectivamente se veía cansado.

-Claro. –respondió tomando el papel de las manos de Amora.

-Gracias. –dijo Loki logrando sacar una sonrisa.

-Anda a descansar. –le ordenó dejándole en el hombro el paño que llevaba en su mano.

Skurge se alejó hacia la mesa y Amora volvió a dirigirse a Loki.

-Puedes ir a la parte de atrás a refrescarte un poco, si quieres.

-Lo haré. –dijo volteándose rápidamente.

Tony se encontró extrañamente sorprendido cuando notó al musculoso chico llevándole la cuenta, ¿le habían cambiado al delgado? Se volteó a tiempo de ver una extraña expresión en el rostro de Loki y no pudo evitar sentirse levemente responsable. No iba a culparse totalmente, él no le había hecho nada.

Recibió él la cuenta y dejó el dinero encima de ésta antes de reclamar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que no dejaríamos propina, Bruce! –exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-Pero yo no—

Bruce fue acallado por un pisotón que Tony le dio antes de caminar hasta la puerta, seguido del resto del grupo. Bruce negó con la cabeza suspirando e inició la marcha para salir del lugar.

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡Hola! Ha sido un buen tiempo sin actualizar, pero es un capítulo largo, así que...

(De hecho no estaba segura de terminarlo aquí, sólo pasó)

He estado pasando por ciertas dificultades, y me disculpo por tardar tanto entre capítulos, pero espero que les haga gustando tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

Mucho amor para cualquiera que siga leyendo esto.


End file.
